The Gold Ninja
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: They thought that the darkies were defeated, but they are just as strong. The darkies are trying to release a new evil, but the only one that can stop them is the gold ninja. Join Alexa, Riley, Violet, and Tyler on their journey to save ninjago. Rated for freedom to write and there may be some blood. Story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeey people! Okay, so the SS' are taking longer than expected, so I'm just going to do 'The gold ninja'. Enjoy! Oh and I will do POV's, but I will also do no one's POV too. Review!**

_It was about a year after they defeated the dark queen. The darkies have been hiding, and the team still trains, hoping for another battle soon._

"30 minutes!" "He just beat his own record!" Riley, Hannah, Violet, Sophia, Sam and Tyler were on deck, but Riley, Hannah, and Violet were recording Daniel's time on how long her could stay underwater.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ocean, Daniel sat there meditating. He felt something brush his back and he opened his eyes. Behind him was a dolphin. He smiled as it squeaked and swam off. He thought he had been down here long enough and pushed off and swam upward. His head broke the surface and he heard cheers. "Alright Daniel!" "I broke the record?" "Broke it? You destroyed it into millions of pieces!" They helped him up on deck and Hannah gave him a towel to dry off. Hannah had learned spinjitzu earlier in the year, so she was being a fine ninja. The team was growing.

Riley POV:

I looked around. "Where's Alexa?" Violet looked up from her book and sighed. "Probably still in our room" "She's been in there a lot. Is she okay?" "Well, she says whenever she sees her reflection, she sees 'her'" "Oh" Ever since then, she hasn't always been the Alexa I knew. "I think I'll check on her" "Alright. But Riley, don't scare her" "Gotcha" I walked down towards the girls room. I peered in the room and she was looking in the mirror. I walked in quietly.

I came closer so she couldn't see me. She just stared in the mirror. "Hey Alexa" Next thing I know, she has her fan blades at my throat. "Riley!" "Lower. The weapon" She took her fan blade away from my neck. "Don't scare me like that" "Sorry. You okay?" She sighed. "I don't know, Riley" "You've been distant for a while" "I know but…Riley look at me" I looked her in the eyes. "Who do I look like?" She wanted to know if I saw the dark queen. "Alexa, I'll be honest. You look…" Okay I had words, where did they go?

"Riley?" Her eyes…dear lord. I swallowed. "Alexa, you-you look…amazing" She blushed and looked away. "No I don't" "Yes, you do" "Riley look at me" She brought her head up. "I look like that…that monster" "No you don't" "Yes I do" I sighed. "How long you willing to keep this up?" "How long you wanting to live?" I laughed. "Now see, that's the Alexa I know" She smiled.

"Don't forget, we promised Hannah and all them that we would go flying" "Alright" She followed me out.

No one' POV:

Riley and Alexa came up. "So you guys ready to go?" "I'm ready" "Same here" They all went down to the dragon keep below deck and they took off. Hannah and Sophia paired up with Alexa, Sam with Violet, Daniel with Tyler, and Hannah with Riley. They liked to take the dragons to a special spot where they feed them and let the dragons relax.

* * *

When they got there, everyone hopped down and whoever brought food for their dragon started to unpack. Comet, Tyler's dragon, liked to eat crystal covered rocks. Violet had trained Twilight o eat loafs of French bread. Quartz, Riley's dragon, liked to eat mudnoosh, something that lived underground.

**(A/N: Mudnoosh is the thing off of episode 2. I have no idea how to spell it, so just roll with it)**

Raindrop, Alexa's dragon, ate fish. But being a water dragon, no surprise. "Here ya go bud" Riley tossed a mudnoosh to Quartz. Tyler crystallized some rocks and gave them to Comet. Violet tossed bread to Twilight. "Here girl" Alexa held up a fish and tossed it to Raindrop. Alexa rubbed her nose as she purred. "Her favorite fish is tuna. I give those to her as special treats" "Really?" "Yeah. These dragons are smart" Raindrop then started to push Alexa until she sat down.

"Whoa girl!" Then Raindrop started coughing and gagging. "Rain, are you okay?" Violet glanced over. "Oh, Alexa, she's going to-!" _Gak! _Raindrop coughed up the bottom half of the fish in Alexa's lap. She sat there with a disgusted look. "Ew" Riley started laughing. "No thanks girl" Alexa tossed it back to Raindrop, who just ate it…again.

"What's wrong Alexa? Didn't you like Raindrop's gift?" Riley was laughing so hard, he didn't notice Quartz coughing a gagging. "Riley, Quartz is going to-!" Too late. Quarts threw up a whole mudnoosh on Riley's head. He stood there not moving a look of horror on his face. They all started laughing, Tyler and Daniel chuckling. Quartz looked proud of himself. "Aw Quartz! This is disgusting!" Quartz took that as a sign that Riley didn't want it and licked it off of him. The continued liking his hair. "No! Ah!" Quartz pushed Riley down to the ground and licked him clean. "No boy! Ha ha! No stop that tickles!" "Down boy" Hannah walked over and rubbed his neck.

Riley got up as Quartz backed up. His hair was matted in some places and spiked a whole lot in another. "That's a good look for you Riley" He scoffed as he stood up.

Alexa POV:

Well we didn't do much else. Raindrop started to play with Hannah, Sophia, and Sam, and tried to get Daniel in on it. Quartz wanted to help clean Riley off, Violet and Twilight sat under a tree and Violet read a book. Tyler had flown off with Comet. I sat on a boulder, holding the flute my mother gave me. I've been able to play many songs on it now. I didn't think I could play it. I tried to think of a song to play. I couldn't think of one.

"Guys!" Tyler flew over and hovered. "We have to get back. Now!" That didn't sound good. We all saddled up and took off. "Tyler, what's going on?" "I was flying and saw darkies!" What? They were back? "Where?" "Jumanikai village" "Let's go!" We flew off towards the village. I was worried about taking Sophia along. Sam, not so much, because he was a samurai. But Sophia…I wasn't so sure. "There!" We saw darkies running through the village. We landed the dragons on the outside and ran in.

Me, Hannah, and Violet pulled our masks up while Riley, Daniel, and Tyler flipped their hoods over. We brought out our weapons. "Okay, fan out and take out as many as you can!" "Right" We spread out. But I stopped Sophia. "Go back to the bounty and tell everyone what's happening" "But-""Please!" She nodded and ran to the dragons. I saw Raindrop fly off. I ran through the town, taking our darkies left and right.

I stopped at the fountain. "Alright, who's next?" "That…would be me" Oh no. I turned and there he was. But he was stronger this time, I could tell. But he had a stone staff. On top of the staff, held by what looks like 4 dragon claws, was a small purple orb. "Dusk" "Well Alexa. Fancy meeting you again" "What are you doing here?" "I should have you know, I am the new leader" "Well, defeating you should be easy" He snarled. "How dare you" "Face it. You don't have the power like the dark queen had" He laughed. "Oh you don't realize how wrong you are" What? "You may think that you defeated her, but she is still here" "Alexa!" The others ran up to me. "Where is she dusk?" "Who" "Why, the dark queen. And she's right there" He pointed his staff at me. "You're wrong dusk! She's nothing like the dark queen!"

"Oh really? See for yourself" He opened what looked like a purple portal. But then it was a mirror. Right there, in the same stance, was the dark queen. But when I gasped she did the same. Dusk laughed. Then the mirror disappeared. "You see? She is in you Alexa! And you'll never be rid of her!" Then there was black smoke around him and they disappeared.

"What happened?" The others finally got here. "Dusk is back" "And he's their leader" The image stayed in my head. I was the dark queen. She was everything like me. "Alexa…" I turned and ran crying, hearing them call my name.

Riley POV:

"Alexa…" She turned and ran. "Alexa!" I ran after her. She got to our dragons and was getting on her dragon when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "Alexa, calm down. What dusk said is wrong. You are not the dark queen." "Look at me Riley!" She whipped around and stared at me with a tear stained face. "I am the dark queen! I'm everything like her!" "No you're not!" "Riley, you can deny it! But I am the dark queen, and I always will be!" She pulled free and climbed on her dragon and flew off. "Alexa!" But she flew on, ignoring me.

This is not the Alexa I know.

**Oh no. Poor Alexa. So, is the dark queen Alexa, or is the dark queen somewhere else? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! I hope you like the story so far! Review! And LeniTango, I will enjoy your reviews! I like getting reviews it makes me feel special **

Alexa POV:

I flew on, tears streaming down my face. Raindrop knew something was wrong because she would try and look back at me. I couldn't go back to the bounty, so we dipped down to a forest. When we landed I slid off. Raindrop nudged me. "Oh Raindrop" I hugged her neck. "I don't know what's true anymore" She sighed and curled her tail around us. "What if Dusk is right? What if I am the dark queen?" Raindrop lifted her head and looked me in my eyes. Her eyes were a grey. Then she knelt against my head.

"_I do not believe that you are evil Alexa" _"Huh?" I looked around. Raindrop grunted and I leaned against her head like before. _"R-Raindrop?" "Yes Alexa" "How…How is this possible?" "All dragons learn to communicate with their owners when they trust them completely" "I guess you do trust me huh?" "Yes Alexa. If you are evil, I would sense it and I would not love you" "You…you love me?" "Alexa, I love you as if you were my child. All parents, with every species, care for their young" "So you're like…my second mother?" "Yes. But there comes a time, when a mother can't help their young. That moment when they…" _"When they have to decide what is right and wrong" Raindrop bowed her head. I rubbed her head and she purred. "Thank you girl" I wiped my eyes and yawned.

Raindrop lay down and lifted her wing so I could lay by her. I placed my hand on her side. "Raindrop?"_ "Yes Alexa?" _"You'll always be there for me, right?" She nodded her head. I smiled. "Thanks" I lay by her side as her wing folded over me and she laid her head by me and we fell asleep.

Riley POV:

I came back into the dragon keep as Violet was ready to take off. "Did you find her?" "Not a trace" "Oh she could be anywhere!" "Better go look" Violet took off. I sighed and slid off. Quartz nudged me. "She could be anywhere buddy" He placed his head against mine. _"Do not be troubled, Riley. She will be fine" _I leaned away. "Who's there?" Quartz nudged up against me again. I placed my head against his. _"Quartz? Is that you buddy?" "Yes Riley" "What….how…?" "Yes it is confusing. But I have learned to trust you, as all dragons do with their riders. I would not be surprised if Raindrop has shared this with Alexa. Now…what is wrong?" "It's Alexa. She thinks that she is evil and she's the dark queen" "Riley, you know that we dragons have a 6__th__ sense. If Alexa was evil, we would not trust her" "I…guess you're right" "I'm glad you understand this. Now it's late. Maybe you should rest. And Riley…." "Yeah?" "You know Alexa is strong and she will make…" _

"The right choice" I pat Quartz' neck. "Thanks bud" I went off to my room to turn in.

_Next morning_

Alexa POV:

_I felt the ground rumbling. The temple was about to collapse. Sensei stood there holding Dusk in front a pedestal. There were 4 purple diamonds on it and the purple orb from Dusk's staff was in the middle of the pedestal, glowing purple. Then there was a bloodcurdling roar and the evil laughter that belonged to 'her'. Then there was a huge dragon with giant black wings. Then it lunged at Sensei and Dusk. _

"No!" I sat up, panting from the nightmare. I looked around and realized that I wasn't at the bounty. It took me a while to realize what happened. Raindrop was still asleep. I stood up and stretched. Raindrop lifted her head and yawned. "C'mon girl, we have to get back" She got up and stretched. I saddled up and we flew off back home.

* * *

I landed her in the dragon keep. I hopped off and went up on deck. Raindrop was right. I couldn't let Dusk blind me from what's important. "Alexa?" I turned and Riley was coming up. "Hey Riley" "Oh Alexa, thank god you're okay!" He came over and hugged me. "I'm fine, don't worry" He held me at arm's length. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" "Okay. I won't" "Alexa!" Violet and Tyler came up. "Thank goodness you're okay!" "You had us worried" "I know and I'm sorry" "So…are you back to your old self?" "Or have you reached a whole new age of stubbornness?" I punched Riley hard in the arm. "Ow! She's back to her old self" I laughed.

* * *

After a while, we agreed to do some training. I was paired up with Tyler. "Ready?" We took our stances and nodded. "Ninja-go!" I swung my foot out to kick him in the chest. He jumped back and shot his fist forward to punch me. I dodged to the side and I kicked him with so much force into his side, he crashed through the door that led to storage. "Oh!" "Tyler!" We ran down to help.

Tyler POV:

Ow…that hurt. I tried to sit up from the wreckage caused then a scroll fell on my head. "Ow!" "Tyler?" "Over here" Violet made her way through the wreckage. "You okay?" "Yeah" She held a hand out to help me up. I took it and she started to help me up, then she shirked as she slipped and we fell backwards. She landed on top of me, our faces really close. "U-Um…." "Uh…hi" "H-Hi…" She giggled. "C'mon you 2!" "We can't leave you alone for a minute!" Violet got herself off of me and Riley helped me up.

"Thanks" "No problem" "Hey guys, look at this" Alexa was holding the scroll that fell on my head. It was open and she was reading it. "What does it say?" "I'm not sure" We walked over to see. "Violet, can you read this?" "I can…try?" It was a picture. It was us in our ninja suits, and in the middle was a yellow orange ninja. "A prophecy" "A prophecy?" "Yes. It explains of the gold ninja. The ninja that will defeat the ultimate despair" "Wait, that's us!" "Whoa…" "Any of you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" "Like how good I'm going to look in gold?" Alexa glared at Riley. "Oh please! It's quite obvious that I'm going to be the gold ninja!" "Um you both wrong" Oh great Violet is in on this. "It's clear that I will be the gold ninja" they started to fight about it. "Okay stop! Remember we're a team. And we most likely weren't supposed to see this" I took it away from Alexa.

"Hey!" Violet sighed. "Tyler's right" Alexa groaned. "Alright, let's get back to training" As we headed back up, I glanced at the scroll. Maybe, but just a thought, could I be the gold ninja?

**Well there you have it! So, who is the gold ninja? You'll find out…review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Hope you like the story so far! Enjoy!**

_Next morning_

Alexa POV:

The alarm went off. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Violet turned it off. "C'mon Alexa" I hopped down and the boards creaked under me. "Hm? Gaining a few pounds Alexa?" "Shut up Violet" She snickered and got up. The boards creaked too. "Oh look who's talking" "Oh, very fun-"_crash! _The boards gave away and we fell through. We started coughing. Hannah got up and so did Sophia. They grabbed our hands and helped us up. The door opened and the guys were there. "We heard a crash. What happened?" "The floor broke under us" "Oh gaining some weight?" I glared at Riley. "Don't mock her Riley. At least she didn't break the door off it's hinges" I laughed. "Hey that door has to be old. Or I'm getting stronger" "The door is getting old" He glared at me. Lloyd walked by. "What happened? And can someone explain why the door to the boy's room is clean off it's hinges?" "We don't know. The floor busted out from under us" "Hm. Looks like you have a new lesson" "What's that? The strike of the tiger?" "The gracefulness of the swan?" "Chores"

"CHORES?!" "Sensei, ninja fight, not clean" "If you all are to respect your home, you will take part in this" "Yes Sensei" "Now, me and the rest of the adults must go out for a while. We must retrieve some scrolls" He turned. "And put your backs into it" He left. "Man this will take forever!" Unless we put more than our backs into it" Rile winked at me.

No one's POV:

Riley came to one of the indoor training rooms. It was filled with dusk and old weapons. "Ninja-Go!" He spinjitzued his way through the room and outside, where he put the old weapons in a pile.

* * *

Alexa and Hannah went to one of the empty rooms. Alexa threw her fans and the blades went in the wall. Then water covered the walls, ceiling and floor. It didn't fill the room, but just the walls and such. Hannah stood in the middle and focused. She shot her special fire from her hands, making the water evaporate. "Ninja-Go!" Alexa spun in her water tornado, while Hannah spun in her pink tornado. They stopped and admired their work.

* * *

Violet and Sam noticed the lights flickering. "Maybe we should check the fuse box" They walked down to where they noticed it starting to die. "Stand back" Sam stepped to the side when Violet brought out her bo staff. She hit the side of the box and they heard the 'whirr' noise it makes. "Nice job"

* * *

Riley, Tyler, Alexa, and Hannah pulled on the rope to sweep all the dirt and stuff off of the sail. Violet and Daniel got ready to us their spinjitzu to blow off the sail. "Ninja-Go!" They spun and the breeze from the spinjitzu blew off the dust.

Jay POV:

We got back from collecting all these scrolls. We put them up, and we all realized it seemed a bit quiet. We went to find them all, assuming they were still on the ship. I heard the noises from a video game from the game room. We walked in and Alexa, Riley, and Hannah were playing a game. Sophia, Tyler and Daniel were leaning against the wall. Alexa turned and smiled. "What took you so long?" "Well, it seems you've exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up?" I looked around and my son and daughter weren't in here. "Where's Violet and Sam?" "Brig. Said they were working on something"

* * *

Me and Nya were going up the stairs to the brig. We heard them talking. "So, you're sure this will work?" "Trust me. Blue wire" We peered inside. Sam was looking through a box and Violet was under the control board with tools around her and some wires. "You don't think he'll be mad, will he?" "No he shouldn't be. If it works" "Okay you said 'if'. That worried me" "Shut up Sam. Red wire" Sam looked thought the box and handed a red wire to Violet. "Again you're positive it will work?" "Sam, I have a verity of tools that I'm sure can be of good use to me. Hand me the chip" Sam handed her a chip that didn't look much bigger than a small battery. "Okay, hand me the yellow wire, and we are all set" Sam rummaged through the box. "Um…there is now yellow wire"

Violet got up from under the control board, some oil on her face. "I just saw one" she looked through the box. "Great" "Well, now what?" "Maybe later we can fly over to gram and gramps. They always have enough parts" "Good idea" Sam laughed."Geez, Violet, you look like a little kid looking like that" "Well says someone who still acts little" She turned and he smiled evilly. Oh no what is he going to do? He then got her in a head lock. "Sam!" He started to rub his knuckles on her head. "No Sam! Stop!" "Who's little now?" Violet was laughing as she tried to get away.

I smiled. They got along just fine. Violet got away from her brother and playfully pushed him. Nothing better than a brother and sister bond.

Then at that moment the alarm went off. We walked in. Sam hit some buttons as everyone ran up. "What's happening? And why is Violet covered in oil?" "Not important. What's important is what is going on" Sam hit some more keys. "Okay I've got something. The darkies are invading a specific area" "Can you pull up and image of it" "I can. Hold on" He hit a few more keys. "Here" He pulled up an image… "Oh no"

It was my parents junkyard.

**Dun dun dun! I know, you all saw it coming, but oh well. And how many of you loved the brother and sister moment with Sam and Violet? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Review! **

Violet POV:

"Dad let us help!" We followed our dad and everyone else out of the brig. "No. I want you to stay" "Dad-""Violet. I've made up my mind" I shot him a glare. But not just any glare. It's the glare my mother uses on him and it scares him. "Violet, stop" "Dad I'm coming whether you like it or not" I crossed my arms. I was not losing this battle. He sighed. "Fine, but you come _with me" _"Fair enough" "C'mon, we have to find out if they are okay" "I'll meet you there" "Right"

* * *

I saw behind my dad in his jet. We had to get there. "Alright, we're coming up on the junkyard" Please let them be alright. We landed and I jumped out. The others got here. Sam got here in his Samurai suit and hopped out. "Okay, fan out and find…something!" We ran across the yard. It was quiet and I instantly knew that it was not normal. Sam was with me and we ran up to the trailer. I knocked and when it wasn't answered I knocked harder. No answer. "Oh Sam where can they be?" "I don't know but we have to find them"

We rounded the corner and we saw an old fridge and we heard muffled voices. "Gram? Gramps?" We ran to it and there was a metal pole across it. We both pushed it up out of the way and opened it. Our grandparents were tired up and had gags over their mothers. We untied them and removed their gags. "You're okay!" We hugged them. "Oh ya, but the…the evil people came and are turning your grandfather's inventions…" "I-Into m-monsters!" He started to cough. "Sam find dad and take them to him. I'll round everyone else up and tell them" "Alright" I started to run back. "Violet?" I turned back to Sam. "Be careful" I nodded and ran back.

I ran through until I found the others. "Violet? Did you find them?" "Yeah, but we have bigger problems" "Like what?" We heard a crash and saw a pile fall down" We ran til we saw…oh no not that! It was something my grandfather made for my dad many years ago, but this time it was purple and had a metal pole. "What…is that?" "I-I fixed it up for you Violet" Oh gramps. It swung it's staff. "To the dirt!" We ducked. Then we heard Dusk's evil laugh. We turned and he was on top of the trailer. "Well you seemed occupied" He turned to what looked like a dragon helicopter and jumped onto the platform at the bottom. "To their home! We'll make sure it's in pieces!" They took off. "Great!" "Perfect!" "Um, Violet!" I turned…oh why did they live in a junkyard? It was a dark purple crane with a black wrecking ball on the end.

"Oh boy!" then the ground rumbled and we turned. The metal ninja…thing came forward. I looked between both. "Oh boy!" "You take care of the crane" I turned to the ninja statue. "I'll take care of this thing" "Violet, be careful" I shot purple lighting at the statue. It's eyes glowed red and I ran, having it follow me.

Tyler POV:

Violet ran off with the ninja thing following her. We turned back to the crane. "Okay, ideas on how to stop this?" "Still thinking" "Duck!" We jumped to the side as the wrecking ball swung. "Well this is working!" Riley struck one of his daggers in the ground and sand formed a wall around the crane. "Tyler!" I pointed my staff and crystalized the wall. "Think that will buy us time?" Then a metal bo staff flew through the air and shattered the wall. "Guessing not"

We turned and the metal ninja statue was walking towards us. "Violet!" Here!" Then purple lighting spread up the things leg and it was stuck. Violet ran around and joined us. "Violet!" The others came to us. "Okay, we are in a 2 birds, one stone problem!" ""Look out!" We jumped out of the way. When we stood up and the dust settled I looked around. "Um, we're missing someone"

Violet POV:

The wrecking ball swung around. Instead I jumped on it. When the dust settled, I was on the wrecking ball. It was high in the air and I jumped backwards. I swung through and kicked the darkie out. I looked at the control panel. "Oh perfect" It was censored to finger touch. I wretched open the panel. "Violet!" I looked up and the metal ninja swung it's staff down. Tyler blocked it with his staff, but he wasn't going to be like that forever. Alexa, Riley, Sam, and the adults were fighting Darkies to the other side.

"Hold on!" I turned back to the wires in the control panel. I started moving wires around. Then it sparked and the wrecking ball swung and hit the metal ninja statue. I hopped out and Alexa and Riley ran to us. The remaining darkies left and the others came. "They're heading back to the bounty!" "Stay here" "Dad-!" "Violet, stay!" The ninja turned their weapons to their vehicles and took off. "Oh if I only had that stupid yellow wire!" "A-A wire l-like this?" My grandfather pulled out a wire. I took it. "Sam" I turned to my brother. "Take this back and install this" "But-""Sam. I trust you" He took the wire and nodded.

He ran to his exo suit and took off. "Well, that's super, but how will we get there" I looked at my staff. I gasped. "Violet?" "First things. Gram, Gramps" I turned to them. "Stay here. I know I'll put you in more danger if you come" "Oh ya don't worry huh. We'll be fine" "Y-Yeah. Go on" I turned to the others. "I need you guys to step back. A lot" They looked at each other then took a few steps back. I held my staff in my hand and focused.

**(Okay I was out of ideas, so their vehicles will look like the originals, but in a different color, and the blades on Kai motorcycle, replace with fan blades on Alexa's. Yeah I was clean out of ideas)**

No one's POV:

Violet started to twirl her staff. Then a thin ball of purple lighting surrounded her. She then jumped and her weapon flashed and it had turned into a light purple storm fighter.

* * *

Alexa looked at her weapon. The she started to swing them around in a sort of dance movement. She jumped and sliced the air as there was a flash. There was an aqua colored motorcycle.

Tyler started to spin his staff around as

* * *

star crystals started to form in the shape of another motorcycle. He jumped on it and revved it and the crystals shattered and under them was a dark blue motorcycle, but a bit smaller than Alex's.

* * *

Riley spun his daggers in his hands then threw them up in the air. They spun around him in a circle as a pile of sand formed under him. He grabbed the daggers and sliced them in the sand pile. There was a flash and there a tan thread assault.

"Whoa!" "Awesome!" Violet's storm fighter rose up a little, then took off.

Alexa POV:

We rode our vehicles through the desert. "I see them!" We saw the others ahead in a small battle with some darkie vehicles. I heard revving and turned. I saw some darkie motorcycles coming. "They found us!" "Hold them! My dad's in trouble!" Violet took off. "Tyler! Help Zane! Riley! Help Cole! I'm going to help my dad!" They took off. Let's get this party started.

Jay POV:

I had dark storm fighters around me, shooting me. I couldn't shake them. "Guys I can't shake them!" "Hold on!" Wait, was that….? Then a purple storm fighter zoomed by. "Violet!" "Who do you think?" she turned and fired at the dark storm fighters. She just fired at the wings just enough for them to fall but not crash. "Head back to the bounty!" She turned and flew back to the bounty.

* * *

When we got there, the rest of them were trying to fight back the darkies. We landed and Violet went straight to the brig. "What happened?" "Don't know!" We helped fight off the darkies. The Violet's voice was heard. "Get them off the ship and hold on!"

Violet POV:

I had to go up and see if Sam got the wire in. I got up there and he was under. "Sam! Is it in?" "No! I can't get it!" "Get up and take the controls!" He got up out from under the control panel. I needed him to steer the ship. I got under and connected the wire. "Got it!" I got up and hit the button for the intercom. "Get them off the ship and hold on!" I turned to Sam. "Ready?" He nodded. I raised my hand. "Now!" I slammed down on a green button. There was a whirr, then the ship jerked forward.

We had just installed a chip that makes the ship go a lot faster. Sam was making sure the shop stayed stable. I was able to pull up and image. "We're pulling away from them!" Sam gave a shout of victory. "Okay, stopping!" I hit the button and the ship slowed to a stop. I fell to my knees and Sam did the same. "Well…we did it" "Yeah. We did"

**Well that's all I'll put now. I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hope you like the story! And is everybody else hearing rumors about there being a lego ninjago season 4? Well I hope there will be! Review!**

Violet POV:

I'm glad the chip worked yesterday. But for now I wanted to find anything about the darkies. I'm flipping through book after book. Nothing. I sighed then picked up another book. I flipped through it. Wait… I flipped a few pages back. I froze at what I saw. "Guys!" I rushed out of my room.

* * *

I ran into the brig. "Guys! I just found something out!" I set the book down as they gathered around. I opened the book to that page. "What is that?" "A shadow lizard" It was like a large komodo dragon, but a lot thinner and taller, so it would have a whole lot more mobility. "That looks dangerous" "And it says that there are 3. They are all the same offspring to one of these, the first one" "Well where would we find them?" Sam picked up the book. "I'll try and find something out" "Thanks Sam"

Sam POV:

After they all left I looked at the creature. I've never seen creatures like these. I looked where ever I could. But nothing. I set the book down and tried to write down what I could. My mother did this a lot. At one point I dropped the pen. I sighed and went under to retrieve it. "Sam?" _Slam! _I hit my head on the bottom of the table. "Ow…." I climbed out from under and saw…." S-Sophia" "Hey" "Um…" I stood up, rubbing the back of my head. "What brings you here?" Really Sam, that's the best you've got! "I wanted to see if I could help you" "Actually yeah, I could use some" She walked over and looked at the shadow lizard. "Hey I remember seeing that" "Really?" "Yeah. When I was prisoner, I saw those on the walls of a cave. The symbol for shadow was on it's head" I froze at what she said. "Wait, say that again!" "Um, the symbol shadow was on it" I slapped my forehead. "Of course! Why did I think of that! Sophia you are a genius!" "Um…thanks?" I went over and hit the button for the intercom. "Guys, I may have solved our little mystery. Come up here in the brig"

After everyone came up I already had everything I needed. "What is it Sam?" "Thanks to Sophia, I found out where we can find these shadow lizards. At first I had no way of finding them" I walked over to table. "Well neither do we. Without anything to tell us where they are, we may as well throw darts at a map" "Good idea. Why don't we?" I threw 3 darts at one time at a paper map on the wall, nearly getting Alexa's head if she didn't duck. "This is where I presume they might be" I walked past Alexa as she grumbled. "Show-off" "Again, thanks to Sophia, I found out why they are in these precise locations" I picked up a flashlight and shone it one the map. "As you can see, they are in line with the main points for the ninjago symbol for 'shadow'" "Whoa" "Nice work Sam" "There is no time to lose. If dusk remembers of these creatures, then he will find them. Tyler, Riley, and Daniel, you take the mountain of risk. Violet, Alexa, and Hannah, you take the dark bog" they ran out and Lloyd stepped closer to the map. "Where are you dusk?"

Alexa POV:

We went down to the dragon keep. We decided to take the dragons in case we would need help. "Alright Raindrop, ready to-?" That's when we all stopped. The dragons looked…sick. All of them. "Girl?" "Quartz? You okay bud?" We walked to our dragons and pet them. "What's wrong?" I placed my head against her head. I waited her response but…nothing. "Hannah, Daniel, go get Sensei! There's something wrong!"

* * *

Sensei looked at our dragons. "Are they okay?" He sighed. "The dragons are molting. They are shedding their scales and need to most to the eastern cave to complete their transformation" I rubbed Raindrop's neck. Riley hugged quartz head. "Poor Twilight" I looked in Raindrop's eyes. She looked miserable. I pulled off her harness and saddle. "Alexa?" "If they have to go, I don't want this to slow them down" The others paused before they followed in example.

* * *

We watched them fly off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. My dad. "Don't worry Alexa. I'm sure that you'll see them again" I sighed. "I hope"

Riley POV:

We rode our vehicles to the mountain of risk. I really hope that the lizard is there. We stopped at the base and turned our vehicles back to our weapons. "Well anyone want to tell me how we get up there?" Tyler walked up. "We climb" "Um, dude, it's the mountain of risk. We'll be taking one if we do that" "But how will we take a mountain? They are much too big" "No Daniel not… Never mind" "You have a better idea?" I paused. "No…" "Alright. Let's go" We started climbing.

* * *

When we got to the top, I was out of breath. We seemed to make it okay, beside Daniel's near snake bite attack. "Guys, I believe I found something" We walked over to Daniel. There was an opening to the mountain and there was a rope and it looked new. "Dusk" We started to climb down. We landed on a stone table. "Daniel" He lit a torch and we looked around. There were drawings on the walls and we walked over to them. "Didn't mama shadow tell them not to draw on the wall?" Daniel looked them over. "It tells of a great darkness…one that will destroy the light…This worries me" "Why?" "Riley, Daniel's mother is the ninja of light" "Oh. Heheh forgot about that" "It says that they search for great sources of light. Again, I am worried" "Daniel, their just a bunch of darkies that believe in bedtime stories. You have nothing…" I felt something. "Wait" "What?" "Something's in here" We stood still.

Then something lunged at Tyler. If he didn't pull his staff out it would have eaten him. "Lizard!" It hissed at the light. It swung its tail at Daniel almost hitting him. He dropped the torch and the lizard jumped up and out of the cave. Tyler jumped up. "If that thing was here…" "The girls are in trouble!" "We must hurry!" We left the cave as soon as we could.

Alexa POV:

We rode to the dark bog, Hannah behind me. We rode until it smelled of…something and it darkened. "Stop here" We stopped and turned our vehicles back to our weapons. Ahead, past the darkest water I've ever seen, was a really big boulder. I took a step forward, then Violet stopped me. "Hello! Dark bog!" "This will eat you more than Riley's spaghetti" Hannah picked up a stick and stuck it in the water, but then it ate it. "Oh boy" "Trees" We started to jump the branches on the trees. First time I did this me and Violet crashed out of the trees.

We got to the rock and opened a door. Purple smoke started to come out. We started coughing. "We'll check this out. You stay here" "Will do" Hannah and Violet went in. I then heard a snap of a branch nearby and I walked towards it. _Ribbit. _I slashed out just to see a purple bull frog. "Whew. You should scare people like that. If I wasn't a highly trained nin-"Then a tail splashed the water and it got in my eyes. "Ah!" I fell back wiping my eyes. I looked up…and screamed.

Violet POV:

We heard her scream and left the cave. We found her cowering against the rock as a shadow lizard came towards her. Okay, Alexa would stand up to her so… "Alexa, what's wrong?" "Th-There's a…a…a….a snake in front of me!" What? I gasped. "The water!" It hissed at us. "Oh boy" Then we heard the revving of vehicles. There were flashes behind us. "About time!" The guys ran up to us. "What's up with Alexa?" "The water. Don't let it get in your eyes" "Well, you are sooo smart" We turned and Dusk was behind us with 2 more shadow lizards. I picked Alexa up by her arm as more darkies came out from behind him. We all jumped up on a log and it started to float then we felt it jerk. "The water is eating the log!" The darkies were laughing.

"Wait, look! A magic floating rope!" Alexa took a step forward, but I stopped her. "Wow, this is some powerful water!" They laughed at us as the log jerked, being devoured by the water. "If it means anything, it's been an honor fighting with you all" "Yeah" "Ditto" I gripped Tyler's hand and he gripped it back. Then a rope fell so we could grab it. "What…?" "The floating rope!" "Quick!" We grabbed it and swung on land. I saw Sam's exo suit fly down and the darkies ran. Dusk was backing up. The front of the exo suit opened up and Sam, with his Samurai stuff on, jumped out. "Dusk target confirmed. Time to bag and tag" Dusk turned to run, but Sam shot a dark at his arm.

"Great timing Sam!" He nodded.

Riley POV:

We were all back at the bounty, sitting in the dining room. "He's found all of the shadow lizards" "And it already looks like he's made an acquaintance with them" "They were 20 feet long and were multiple colors!" Alexa's eyes were still messed up. "Okay, ignoring her, we found something out" "If Dusk really has united with them, they will release a shadow dragon that will block all light!" Alexa's head perked up. "Shadow dragon?" "Well, whatever it is, I wouldn't want to see it" "Well, another problem, we don't know how it will be released" "But I do" Alexa's mom came in with a book. She set it down and it was flipped to a page with the dragon and 4 diamonds surrounding it. "When 2 shadows untie as one, the path towards darkness had begun"

Alexa shivered. "Creepy" "Well, we can't let them do this!" "You 4 must stop them before they join together" "Don't worry Sensei. When I become the gold ninja, we don't have to worry about some diamonds" "You're going to be the gold ninja?" Alexa gave a fake laughed. "Don't make me laugh" We started to agree. Yep, greatest team ever.

**Well I hope you like this! And next chapter, I will start to have them unlock true potentials and Tyler will go first. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I totally messed up on the last chapter! I meant to say 'When ****4**** shadows unite as one, the path towards darkness had begun' I am so sorry! I would have changed it but you know it was too late when I noticed it…Review!**

Alexa POV:

I looked around. I was training with Tyler in a forest, but this guy can hide! I couldn't see him. "Where are you?" I looked around. Then my leg couldn't move! I looked down and it was encased in star gem! I scanned the tree branches. "Tyler!" Nothing. I tried to break the crystal, but then my arm was trapped to the star gem on my leg. "Tyler!" I looked around. I sighed and dropped my fan blade. "I give up! I can't find him!"

Tyler jumped down in front of me. Violet and Riley walked up. "Little help?" Tyler spun his staff and tapped the gems. The disappeared, but because I was leaning forward, I fell over. "Gee, thanks" He smiled and helped me up. "Tyler, no one is that good at hiding!" "Well maybe he didn't have to hide that good. After all, he was training with Alexa, so he didn't get much competition" I punched Riley in the arm. "Ow! It was a small joke!" We started to walk back to the bounty.

Lloyd POV:

I looked at my uncle's katana. I sighed. I then heard my student's voices from outside. "Well, I stayed up at the top of the mast for an hour!" "An hour? How about an hour and a minute?" "Please sounded like my warm up" They walked in. "Sensei, how will we know-?" They stopped. "Forgive us Sensei. We've interrupted you" I stood up. "I'm sorry if I've been distant lately" "Is everything okay?" "Yes. But I have to go somewhere" "Where?" "If you are going to stop Dusk, you'll never do it alone!" "I'm going to find someone who can help assist us in getting at least one diamond"

* * *

I left later that day. I hope I can find what I'm looking for.

Tyler POV:

Since we had no way of finding the diamonds, the others came up with an ingenious plan…flyers. Seriously, what are they thinking? We walked around jumankia village putting them up. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" "You have a better idea?" "Besides, Sam is looking too, so we aren't doing all the work" I posted up a poster on a wall, then felt something. I looked northwest, feeling something. "Tyler? What's up?" "I…I feel something" "What?" "I'm not sure" Alexa turned to Hannah and Daniel and told them to go back to the bounty. We were in for quite a journey.

No one's POV:

They started running. They were climbing up a mountain and they looked back. Alexa was leaning against some rocks. "You-You go one ahead….I'll catch up" They continued their way until they got to a log across a long fall to a river. Riley had stopped. "I'm fine just….catching my breath. Whew, go on without me. I'll catch up" Tyler and Violet started running again. Then snow was appearing and it wasn't long until it was all over the ground and trees.

Tyler POV:

"Tyler, can we take a short break?" I stopped and looked behind me. Violet was catching her breath. "Sorry" Violet looked up. "Hey, what's that?" I looked in front of me. A sign. _Beware of ice paws. _"I am not familiar with…an ice paw" "Probably just rabbits. You know, I'll wait for the others. Go on" I took off running.

I felt something pulling me towards here…wherever it is. I started to slow when I saw something in the snow. I walked towards it and brushed it aside, and picked it up. It was a broken dagger. What is this doing here? I continued walking and saw old and burnt boards. I looked up and gasped. It was the remains of a village. Burnt bases of old houses, ripped clothes on them. I stopped in the middle of the village. Where am I?

I saw on house that looked…familiar. I walked towards it and walked into the remains. I set the dagger on a burnt table and walked around. I then tripped and fell. "Ow" I looked over to what tripped me and saw a loose board…wait, what's that under it? I stood up and removed the board. It was a journal, untouched and undamaged. It was old, but still…it was here for a reason.

I picked it up and started to read it….No…No! I gasped and dropped it. "This…This can't be true…" Tears started to fall. "It…It can't be…"

**Oh, what does the journal say? What's wrong with Tyler? Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Left you with a question, didn't I? Well it will be answered here soon. Review! **

Violet POV:

We followed Tyler's footprints. Where could he have gone? "Whoa" We came across an old village, a very old village. "What happened here?" I saw one burnt house at the end and it looked like there was someone in there… "Tyler!" He was curled up in what used to be a corner of the house. We ran to him and I knelt by him. "Tyler? What's wrong?" He looked up slightly and looked at a journal that was by him. I picked it up and started to read.

* * *

_Tyler,_

_I know that if you have survived, you would have found this journal. Son, I haven't been honest with you, and I should have, but I didn't want you to follow in the footsteps of your grandparents or me and your mother. Tyler, we were assassins. People who killed for a living. I was never proud of it, but my father taught me how. I was to teach you. But I know you are for something greater. So…if you find this…I'm letting you know that __I__ will burn the village, and make sure you are safe. Your mother and I will stay, to pay for what we have done, but we will let you survive because you have done nothing wrong. I hope this finds you…And I'm sorry._

_Your Father_

* * *

"Oh Tyler" Alex and Riley read to make sure we were reading this right. I knelt down by him again. "Tyler" "I'm so sorry man" "Tyler…" "Killers…we were killers…" He looked around. "This was my village…" I didn't know what to say. "Tyler…" He stood up and wiped his eyes. "Tyler, your family past doesn't matter. You're still our brother" "Well you're Violet's boyfriend" "BUT, all the same, you're still important to us" He sighed and turned. "Thank you but… I just don't feel right anymore" Oh Tyler… "Um, let's leave him alone"

* * *

We walked away from the village. "Poor guy" "I don't know how I would feel if I was told that my past family were killers" "How do we get out of here?" I heard something. "Wait" It was snapping branches. "Um, cute little bunnies?" Me and Alexa pulled our mask on while Riley flipped on his hood. "There!" I turned but saw nothing. "No there!" What was here? I saw movement. "Ice paws!" Then large wolves, about the size of bear, came out and growled at us. We took out our weapons, but then 3 of them jumped at an incredible speed and knocked us down. I struggled to sit up, but one out their paw in my chest and growled. Oh no

Tyler POV:

I looked around what used to be my home. I couldn't believe it. We used to be killers. I rubbed my hand across a beam. I noticed little marks on it and looked closer.

_Tyler- 2/34'_

_Tyler- 3/21'_

That's all I could see. I then remembered these days. I always wanted to be tall like my father. I walked around some more. I looked at a large table. I remembered the…weapons I made with my mother…

* * *

"_Mommy, why are we making these?" "It's so…we can protect ourselves" "Really?" "Yes Dear" "Look!" _I had held up my first weapon I made. _"Do you think daddy will be proud of me?" _My mother smiled. _"I'm sure he will"_

* * *

I felt tears form in my eyes. I walked around some more. I looked at the area behind the house…

* * *

"_I missed again" _My father placed a hand on my shoulder. _"Maybe the bow and arrow isn't your weapon" _I looked at my father's staff and pointed to it. _"I wanna try that out" "Are you sure?_" I nodded and he smiled. _"Alright, but don't tell your mother" "Promise"_

* * *

Tears leaked out one by one down my face as I recalled the memoires. I walked a little bit to a room I remembered. My room. Everything was charred, but I still remember everything.

* * *

"_Mommy!" _I ran to her crying. _"Tyler, what happened?" _She knelt down by me. I had cut myself with a dagger I found. _"Oh Tyler" _She picked me up and set me on the table. As she wrapped up my hand she sang a lullaby. _"My little warrior. Never shall you weep. Always will you be strong. My little love to keep"_

* * *

I wiped my eyes. I loved my mother and her lullaby. I straightened up. She was right. I started to run to catch up to my friends. "Guys!" I saw them and scowled at what I saw. The ice paws were torturing them. "Leave them alone! Ninjago!" I spun all around, stopping every now and then to hit them. No more will I be weak.

No one's POV:

Tyler was making sure that he was going to be strong. The others started to get up. "What's gotten into Tyler?" Alexa stood up. "I don't know, but I like it!"

"Ninja-Go!" They all started to fight them off. Every now and then they would be knocked down, but they helped each other up. Then they started to back off. "Are they…regrouping?" Then there was a roar. "What is that?" "Their queen" She was pure white and as big as a bus.

"You will no longer hurt my friends!" Tyler stepped forward, then started to glow a blue color. He took his staff out. "Nothing will weaken me! I know who I am!" "What's happening to him?" Then he did his spinjtizu around the queen at a really fast pace. He then started to rise as a beam of blue light surrounded him in a column. Then he shot a beam of light from his chest. The queen was being encased in a star gem. The other ice paws ran off.

The light died down as Tyler fell. "Tyler!"

Tyler POV:

I fell to the snow. "Tyler!" The others rushed to me. "That was so cool" "This must be our true potential" I stood up and faced them, flipping my hood back. "I-I remember everything. I remember my family, and…and how they loved me" "That was amazing!" "This is awesome!" Look out Dusk. We are coming to get you.

Dusk POV:

I looked over the table. "Where are they?!" One of the lizards growled at me. "I know what I'm doing! I'm finding the 4 shadow diamonds! There is supposed to be a map explaining the exact locations!" One of the lizards growled, then the other one. The bumped into each other and roared and breathed their fire at each other. "Stop!" I looked at the fire they created. "That's it!" I walked back over to the table and placed a piece of paper on the table. "It's talking about the dark fire from us!" I threw a fire ball at the map and the other 3 did the same.

An image started to appear on the map. "Behold" I held it up. "The locations of the 4 shadow diamonds!"

**Dun dun dun! Okay did you like or FREAKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Sorry that was dramatic. Review! Violet will unlock her true potential next! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry if the last chapter ended kinda…badly. But I will make up for it by having this chapter! R, R&E! (Read, review, and enjoy!)**

Dusk POV:

Where is it? I keep digging in the sand to find the map. "Dusk, sweetheart, you've been in the sun for too long" My second in command, Carolyn, was holding my staff as I dug. "Well, I'd find it if you weren't slacking off!" "Dusk, the island is a myth. We'll never find it!" I struck the shovel into the sand and I hit something. I brushed away the sand and saw a chest. I opened it…"At last" I held up a map. "The map to find…"

"The Island of spirits!"

Tyler POV:

"Now, after what you've told me about Tyler's true potential, I realized how you can unlock it" Sam was giving another lesson. While me and Violet paid attention, Alexa had her feet up on the table, and Riley was drawing. I glanced at Violet. She looked at me a little and smiled. I did a small smile back. Then her cheeks flushed, but she looked like she was fighting a sneeze. Is she okay? She couldn't fight it and did a sneeze. "Bless you" Sam then did another look at her. "Violet, you okay?" "Yeah I-"She sneezed again. Sam looked over us. "Any of you guys wearing perfume? She severely allergic" I looked at Alexa. "Is that what you sprayed me with?" She and Riley busted up laughing and high fived.

Sam sighed. "Well, that looks like it for today's lesson" He helped Violet stand up. "I'd better get her allergy medicine" They walked out, Violet having a sneezing fit when she walked by me. I glared at Alexa and Riley. "Was there any reason to do that?" "Yeah, as a prank!" "And it was funny!" They laughed as they got up. I stood up. "You 2 are complete idiots" "Yeah, but it was worth it" The walked out laughing. I sighed. Those 2 will do anything for a joke.

Dusk POV:

The strongest of the lizards broke through the ground. We got out. Carlyon opened the map. "Here it is! The first shadow diamond!" She pointed to a train station. Many foreign people were coming out with the strangest of pets. "Perhaps its best we wait until dark, so were don't attract attention from the ninja or Samurai" "Hm. I have a feeling we'll fit right in" I strapped the 3 lizards to leather ropes and we all walked along the train station. People awed at out 'pets'. We have this…how do they say this? Oh yes. We have this on the box.

Violet POV:

I thought I would kill Alexa and Riley. But after I took my medicine I went up to the brig. Alexa and Riley were there. "I swear I should kill you both" "What?" "It was a simple prank" "Alexa you know very much I'm allergic to perfume" "That's only because you get that from your mother" I sighed. There just isn't something right about my cousin.

Just then, the alarm went off. I hit a few buttons a Tyler and Sam came up. "What's going on?" "Looks like a small fraction of our dark friends are at the ninjago train station" "Wouldn't people notice them with their lizards?" I pulled up an image. "No because these are foreign people. They sometimes have lions as pets" "I think a shadow diamond might be there" "Think you're right" "Let's go!"

Alexa POV:

We rode our vehicles to the train station. My parents and everyone else except Ashlyn and Sophia were coming. The train station was packed. We put up our vehicles and split up. I was tagged up with Riley. "Excuse me" "Pardon" We pushed through the crowd. "Nothing" We walked a little more then found Violet, Sam, and Tyler. "Anything?" "Nothing" "Look!" I turned and I think Dusk went on the train. "Let's go" We ran to the train, pushing people out of the way. We got on and it was a storage car. "Where is he?" Then the door shut. It was one of those sliding automatic ones. We tried to open it. "It's stuck!" Then the train jerked. "Um, what happened?" "Um, I think we're moving"

We were. The train was moving, but we hear alarms so we knew that it wasn't supposed to. "It's a trap!" "Um, where does this train go?" Violet looked out the window and gasped as we heard a click. "Violet, what's wrong?" "We're heading straight for a cliff!" I saw the door for the front and we tried to open it. "We're trapped!" "And heading for our doom!"

Jay POV:

We all met up at a platform. "Anything?" "Nothing" I looked around. "Where are the others?" Then there was a voice over the intercom.

_Train 53. Please withhold your descent._

That's the train that arrived. "Why is it leaving?" We saw the train moving. I saw movement. "I think they're on the train!" We ran to the platform, but the train was picking up speed. "Look!" The track switched and the train was heading for…a cliff. "No!" "We have to stop that train!"

* * *

We tried our best to keep up with the train, but it was getting faster every minute. I was able to look inside. Violet and the others tried to get out. Sam and Tyler were slamming against the door to get out. Violet turned and saw us. She went to the window and placed her hand on it. I saw that there was no way. Tears started to fall down her cheek and I saw her mouth the word 'Dad'. I couldn't help her. I felt tears go down my face. "Jay!" I snapped out and saw a tunnel. I wouldn't fit with the train. I looked at Violet and I said "I'm sorry, Violet" I stormed back as the train went into the tunnel.

Violet POV:

"Dad!" We went in the tunnel. "It's no use!" "We can't get out!" They were right. We got out and saw the cliff. "We're done for" I went to the back of the train and sat on a box. "Violet?" I looked up and Tyler sat down by me. I cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He then whispered in my ear. "I love you Violet"

I felt myself get stronger. I wasn't going to sit here and just die. I stood up. I felt myself get stronger. "Violet!" I looked at my arms. My true potential. I then flashed out of the train and flew to the front. I heard the crackling of lighting, knowing that it was coming from me. I was then at the front of the train. I slammed against it with my hands. I focused my power through the train. Purple lighting went through it. I heard it screeching, trying to stop. I felt my power draining, but I had to stop it. To save my friends

Jay POV:

As the others went in the tunnel I went over. We saw the train. I saw the cliff. We wouldn't make it. Just then, something just appeared at the side and flew to the front. Violet? She stopped at the front and slammed her hands on the front. Purple lighting spread through the entire train. She was stopping it. The train screeched to a halt and the door opened. The others came out. I landed and changed my vehicle back to my weapon. Violet then slowly flew down. When she was back to herself, she fainted.

Violet POV:

"Violet? Violet can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Tyler, my dad, mom, and Sam. "Wh-What happened?" Tyler smiled. "You did it Violet" I smiled. "Good" I laid my head against his chest. My dad placed a hand in my shoulder. "I'm proud of you Violet" I placed my hand on top of his. "Thanks, dad"

Dusk POV:

I smiled as the ninja entered the train. My elusion was working. I turned back to the digging minions. The diamond was in a small control room and we had to dig through the floor. I heard a clang. "Move!" I hopped down and smiled. I picked up the diamond. "The first shadows diamond is ours!" Cheers went up. I looked at my staff. "Soon"

**Alright Violet! Way to use your power! But…what is the island of spirits? What does it have to do with the great darkness? What's up with the staff? Review and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I hope you are enjoying the story! Now I kinda smigly forgot about Lloyd. But we'll head into that, I had to rethink everything for a while, so hehe. Review! **

Lloyd POV:

I walked up to the tea store and looked at it. I walked inside. "Ms. Tani" Ms. Takai no longer ran the shop. A woman turned. "May I help you?" "I need a special tea. Spirit tea" "Never heard of it" I tossed several coins on the counter. She went in the back and came back with a small jar of tea leaves. "You know, those who drink this tea are never heard from again" She put the leaves in a teapot and passed it over to me. I took it by the handle. "Then I will not bother you again" I walked out.

Riley POV:

We waited in the brig, looking at a holographic image of the diamond. "The darkies have the first diamond and we only need one to stop them. Only problem, they have a map, we don't. So, how will you guys find them first?" The diamond looked really familiar…why? Violet sighed. "We just need time" "Violet, that's the one thing we don't have!" Violet smirked and leaned to one side a bit. "Oh, someone seems a bit hot under her collar" Tyler took a step forward. "Perhaps her impatience is growing, and doesn't have her new power like you and I have Violet" Why was the diamond…That's it! "Nice observation, Ty. But Riley hasn't found it either" "I've got it!" Alexa put on a surprised look. "You've unlocked it?" She gave a yell of frustration. "Why am I the only one?!" "No, not that, wet head. I recognize the shadow diamond" she calmed down. "Oh really? Heh, good" "Hang on, I have a picture" I left the brig, nearly bumping into Alexa's parents. "Sorry" I continued walking.

Amanda POV:

Me and Kai walked in the brig. "Wow Alexa I never knew you could get so….what's the word?" "Impatient? Hot headed?" Alexxa turned to Tyler. "Stay out of this" She turned back to Violet. "For your information, I was not acting like that" "Oh I beg to differ" "I can fight you right now!" "Oh bring it!" We had to separate the girls before they got into a bigger fight. "That's enough!" Alexa huffed and turned her back to Violet. "I swear she gets this form you" I turned to Kai and crossed my arms. "Excuse me?" Alexa turned and Violet chuckled. "Busted" "Isn't it obvious that she is like you?" "Um Kai I'm not a mirror" Alexa laughed. I did a small smile.

Lucky for Kai Riley came back. "Here" It was a picture of a trophy with a lid and on top of the lid was a shadow diamond. Alexa picked it up. "That's it" "Back where I grew up, there was a little…competition to win it" "What was the competition?" Riley blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well…" He mumbled. "Riley, you can't hide it and if you don't speak up, I will hang you upside down in the anchor…again" He sighed. "It was a…talent competition" They started snickering. "Oh sure, laugh at me. Go ahead" Alexa stopped laughing for a minute. "Sorry. So have you ever entered in it?" "My mom used to. Before…" He paused. "Oh" Alexa sighed. "Sorry Riley, but we'll need to enter" He sighed. "I know" Poor kid.

Riley POV:

When we were over my town, we jumped and turned our weapons to vehicles. When we landed, we changed them back. "Alright" I opened a black case. "Um, why can't we have our weapons?" "I thought your mom knew you were a ninja?" "She does, but I don't want to give the entire village a heart attack" We walked up to the door. "Now remember. We find out who has it, grab it, and get out" I knocked on the door. "Coming" Mom. She opened the door. "Hi mom" She smiled. "Oh Riley!" She hugged me, which I returned. "Oh it's good to see you again" She looked up and noticed everyone. "Who are your friends?" She smiled when she saw Tyler. "Hello again Tyler" He nodded. "Come on in"

We sat at the same wooden table. "Riley, what brings you by?" "Well mom, we need to know something. Do you know who has the diamond trophy?" She smiled. "Actually, the talent show is coming in about 2 days" I felt the color drain from my face. "It is?" "Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" "Well actually yeah. We need the diamond form the trophy" "What for?" "Um…I don't really know if it's safe to tell you" She smiled slightly. "Riley I'll help in any way I can" Oh boy

_2 days later_

Dusk POV:

Me and Carolyn peeked out of the sewers. "Look" The ninja were…dancing? "Oh now we'll never have a chance to steal it" I looked at the flyer in my hand. Open auditions? I chuckled. "Have no fear Carolyn. I have plan" I chuckled as we slid back down the sewers.

Riley POV:

The night of the talent show. I was finishing practicing with the others. "Slide, left, right, jump to the front" "Oof!" "Watch it Alexa!" "You're supposed to follow me!" "Follow you? You're about 3 beats off!" "Guys! Remember the plan! We wait until the trophy is revealed. Once we steal the diamond, we can get out" "Riley, I don't know about this plan" "Trust me, I don't want to be here" "Riley?" I turned…oh no.

"Mom" She had a look of disbelief. "You…You were going to steal it?" I walked towards her. "Mom, I'm sorry. But we have no choice" She scowled. "I would have thought you would take after your father! But Riley, stealing!?" "Mom…" "I should expect better from you" She shook her head as she walked away. "Your father would be ashamed of you" She walked off. "Mom!" It was too late. Alexa placed a ahnd on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Riley" "It's no trouble"

I heard voices and peeked out the curtain. Dusk was sitting at the judges table with…a mullet wig on and sideburns! I would have busted up laughing. "I'm sorry if I am to…trouble anyone, but I'm just glad to be here!" I turned as I saw a beam of light. They started to bring the trophy in. I pulled away. "Now's our chance." "Let's steal it!" "No" They looked at me. "We'll win this…our way" "Our way?"

No one's POV:

After the first few performances, the team was the last one on. "Now introducing…!" Then someone handed a paper to the announcer. "Um this just in, coming on is…Team ninja!" People started to chat to each other. By now, they would have come on.

* * *

They were back by the curtain in their ninja suits. "You guys ready?" "Ready" "Ninja-Go!" And they spun.

* * *

"Uh, last call for Team ninja!" Dusk could see that they would not be performing. "Well, it seems they are a bit shy. Perhaps I should give this to the winners-""Ladies and gentlemen! Team Ninja!" Dusk scowled. They had spun on stage. People cheering and shouting 'ninja!' over and over. When they stopped they were ready.

_Ninja Go!: __(now I'm going to label their first initial at the beginning of each line__(ex: Riley=(R)) I will also change the words a bit. Song is not mine!) _

_(E)- Ninja-Go! Go! _

_(R) Everyone with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Never gonna stop!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna stop us now! Here we_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Check it out with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Take it to the top!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna stop us now!_

_(E) We go round, and round, and round! _

_(R & T) Get up, get your ninja on! (ji on) Spin around and sing along, got a spinjitzu attitude, I'm on the right path got something to prove (whoa oh!)_

_(V & A) Gear up for the master class (whoa oh) what they'll say when I get back (yeah) that ninja's sure to fly_

_(E) Their spinjitzu power is high!_

_(R) Now it's Sensei Lloyd beside you _

_(E)- Ninja-Go! Go!_

_(R) Everyone with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Never gonna stop!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna slow us down! Here we_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Check it out with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Take it to the top!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna stop us now!_

_(E) We go round, and round, and round!_

_(R & T) Ninja, did you hear that sound? (That sound) Something evil is down! Gotta, think quick thing, get on out feet! They're coming up fast and they're bringing the heat (whoa oh)_

_(V & A) We're taking out Dark lord! Get on your dragon, come aboard! Yeah, the good guys are on the rise!_

_(E) Do not look the dark in its eyes! _

_(E)- Ninja-Go! Go!_

_(R) Everyone with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Never gonna stop!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna slow us down! Here we_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Shake it up with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Take it to the top!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna stop us now!_

_(V & T) We're gonna rise! We shine! We train we fight! Each day we aim, to do what's right! _

_(R & A) (r) Are you with me? (a) Are you with me?_

_(V & T) We're gonna rise! We shine! We train we fight! Each day we aim, to do what's_ _right!_

_(R & A) (r) Are you with me? (a) Are you with meeeeee? long note (ninja-go, ninja-go!)_

_(E)- Ninja-Go! Go!_

_(R) Everyone with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Never gonna stop!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna slow us down! Here we_

_(E) Go! Go! _

_(R) Shake it up with me!_

_(E) Go! Go!_

_(R) Take it to the top!_

_(E) No! No!_

_(R) Nobodies gonna stop us now!_

_(E) Ninja go, go! Ninja go, go! Ninja go, go! Ninja go, go! Ninja go! Ninja go, go! Ninja go, go! Ninja go, go! Ninja go!_

_(E) We go round and round. We go round and round. We go round and round and round!_

_(I hope you liked, cause it took me forever to write that! Now on with the story)_

Riley POV:

Everyone cheered loudly. You would have thought we were famous stars. We waited for the results. The first 2, perfect 10's! We waited for Dusk. 0. I swear I'll smack that guy! People booed at him. "Wait!" Some ran in and it looked like they had been tied up. "He's an imposter!" People started to whisper to each other. Then Dusk ran. The man stepped forward. "I'm the real judge. And I say…" you could feel the tension in the air. "A perfect 10!" We cheered and Alexa tackled hugged me. "We did it!" I hugged her tightly. I heard several people out there saying 'kiss' as a chant, but they brought the trophy before it could get crazy. I held it up as people screamed and cheered. I looked around for my mom, but…her chair was empty. She wanted to sit in first row to see me. And I had let her down…

We walked backstage. "That was amazing!" "Spectacular!" "I've never felt better!" "We did it!" They started to swing their hips and I smiled. "No, Riley did it" "Thanks to you, Ninja is safe" "Thanks but…" My smile disappeared as I handed the trophy to Alexa. "Go celebrate without me. It just doesn't feel right to win this without…" "Riley" I turned…"Mom?" "I…I saw it all" I smiled and ran to her. She embraced me in a hug. "You…you saw it?" "I did" Se held me at arm's length. "And I'm so proud of you" "Do you think…?" "I'm sure he is"

"Excuse me" We turned and saw Dusk. "But did you know?" He tore off his disguise. "It's me!" "You couldn't fool us!" We walked towards him. "I didn't want you to miss the finale" What…? "Riley!" "Your mom!" I turned as I saw old stage equipment fall over her. I broke into a fast run. "Mom!" She tripped backwards and I dove by her and the stuff fell.

Alexa POV:

Dust billowed everywhere. We lost sight of Dusk and the trophy. "He has the diamond!" I coughed. "Riley!" We ran towards the pile. "Look!" I turned towards the case. Riley's daggers were glowing. We turned back to the pile as there was a glow. Then 10 pieces of equipment were being lifted up by a tan glowing figure. Riley. He threw the stuff aside and helped his mother stand up. "What-?" She stopped when she saw Riley. "Son?" He closed his eyes and started to rise. "Riley has found his true potential. His relationship with his mother was the answer all along!" "He's indestructible!" I grumped and folded my arms. "Oh prefect. Now I am the only one without my power" He then stopped and turned back to himself. "What happened? Is everyone-?" "We're fine. We're all okay"

Lloyd POV:

A few minutes after I made the fire, I dumped the tea on it. Normally, it would burn the fire out, but it turned yellow. Then a green portal opened and I jumped through. I was in a white area. "Lloyd?" I turned…"Hello father" He walked up. After I found out about the tea, and what it does, I was able to visit my father and everyone else. He looked like a regular person now (episode 26)

"Son, is something wrong?" "Yes. I need your help. The darkness is back" He sighed. "I see. We'll need to head back" "You're coming with me?" "After the encounter so long ago, I hate the darkness now" I nodded. "Now ,we return back"

* * *

We climbed up a white stone mountain. At the top was a clear pool. "Jump in, and we'll return home" I did what my father told me and I jumped.

* * *

When everything was clear I was in a forest. I stood up. "Father?" "Oh dear" I turned…oh no. He turned back to 4 armed _Lord _Garmadon. "What happened?" "The last time I was on earth. I died like this. So whenever I come to this world, I will be like this" I sighed. "Then we'll have to deal with it" Oh, how was I going to introduce him to my students now?

**Well there you have it, and I hope you liked cause it took me forever! Thought I was gonna cry when I was done…Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! Please review!**

Alexa POV:

I secretly opened the door to Sensei's room. It was empty. I looked around, the saw something gold in a cabinet. I did another look around the hallway and room. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it. The gold ninja suit! I rubbed my hand across it. Maybe…just for a second….

No one's POV:

A darkie walked towards Riley in a zombie like way. He struck his dagger in the deck and it half buried the darkie in sand.

* * *

Another one walked towards Violet. She spun her staff with one hand, and hit the darkie in the side. It flew to the side flickering with purple lightning.

* * *

One just stood in the middle. Tyler spun his staff and pointed it at the darkie, encasing it in a star gem prison.

* * *

Then a light flashed on lighting up the whole deck. "Nice work guys" Sam stood by the light with Hannah, Daniel and Sophia. "Your powers are improving nicely" "Not that we needed it" Riley spun one of his daggers in his hand. Sam looked around. "Where's Alexa?"

Alexa POV:

"Water! Uh, boil! Aw, c'mon! Everyone else can do it, so can you!" I had put in the gold ninja suit. It had a hood instead of a mask, but maybe it could help me. I did a flip and a few push-ups I looked in the mirror. "Very nice" Oh my god! "Perhaps if you try the phrase, 'water dork'!" They all started laughing. I turned flipping the hood back. "How long have you been there?!" Ignoring my question, Tyler stepped forward. "The gold ninja suit!" "W-Well, I thought if I tried it one, I would be able to unlock my power" "But Alexa, you know that only the gold ninja can wear it" I sighed and walked over to the window. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But…you guys have cool powers and I still don't" "But Sensei won't be happy" "I know, but we won't know when-"

"Hello? I'm home" We all turned. "Sensei!" The others ran to the deck…Oh shoot I still have this on! I jumped behind the rice paper changing wall. Oh I have to be quick!

No one's POV:

Lloyd waited on the deck as his students, daughter, and wife came up. Ashlyn and Sophia walked up and hugged him. "It's good to be home" "Sensei, we are glad you are back!" "Did you bring us anything?" Violet stepped forward. "Sensei, you've missed a lot. Tyler found out more of his past, Riley is a dancer-She earned a foul scowl from Riley. Tyler stepped forward to avoid a fight. "But Sensei, to let you know, all of us have unlocked our true potential. Except for Alexa" "Have you?" He looked around. "Where is Alexa?" "Right here!" She ran up on deck. "So glad you're home!" Then 4 dark arms appeared behind him and out from him stepped…"Sensie look out!" Alexa quickly pulled her mask on and brought out her fan blades and jumped at him. She tackled him down. "Alexa!" They got her off of him.

Garmadon stood. "Don't you all know who that is?!" "Alexa! He is the reason I left" "But Lloyd, you told me-""Yes, I know. But the last time he was on earth, he was like this" Alexa pulled away from the others. "But…But…he has 4 arms!" "Sensei, it may not be a wise idea" "May we remind you that he once was the dark lord!"

"ENOUGH!" He raised his voice. They stopped and got in a line. "Yes, Sensei" "He will be our guest until we get a shadow diamond. How many do we have" "Dusk has the first 2, but there are 2 left" "I see. Let us go into the control room" They walked past. Garmadon looked at Alexa and did a small, yet suspicious looking smile. She scowled at him.

Violet POV:

God, my cousin is such a hot head. But I will admit having the dark Lord back on the bounty was strange. We all walked up in the brig. We walked in to see my parents and everyone else seemed surprised. But it seemed my aunt was really upset. "I don't really trust him, ever since he kidnapped me just before I had Alexa!" He held up one of his hands. "Please let me-" "Explain? Well listen, I still find it hard to forgive you after that!" "Amanda. He is our guest" Sensei rolled his eyes. "Just like her daughter" "I told you" Before we could get in an even bigger argument, Daniel stepped forward. "To let you know Sensei, I have the hawk looking around for the darkies. If anything pops up, we'll know"

"Good. Alexa, Hannah, go on deck and make sure that everything is in order" They bowed. "Yes, Sensei" They started to walk out. Alexa stared at Garmadon the entire time, not looking where she was going. She ran into the door frame. She walked out holding the side of her head. "Now Violet, you said Tyler found out more of his past?" "Okay Sensei, I don't even know where to start…."

Alexa POV:

"But Hannah don't you see? He's back!" I started to mop a section of the deck. "Alexa, even though he died and is back, Sensei said that he was our guest" I gasped and looked up. "Hannah that's it!" "What?" "To unlock my power! Maybe if I can defeat the spirit of Garmadon, I can unlock my power!" "Alexa, I don't know if that will work!" "Hannah" I turned to her. "The dark lord just became our roommate!"

_That night_

Lloyd POV:

To avoid troubles with any of my students, my father was to stay with me and Ashlyn. We sat in a circle on the floor. "Ashlyn, it is good to see you again" She nodded. "Same here" He looked at me. "How is my granddaughter?" I nodded. "Fine. Father, I apologize about Alexa. She is not normally like that" He nodded. "I see plenty of her father in her. But a few traces of her mother" I chuckled. "Yes, sorry about that" "Well, I did kidnap her when she was expecting" "But you were only obeying Aracneous" He sighed. "Many years since I've heard that name. But it haunts me"

I pulled out the gold ninja scroll. "Father, do you remember this?" I opened it. "Ah yes. The gold ninja. You could have kept that roll" "But I am the green ninja. I will not change my part" "I see" "We just need your help in getting one diamond" "I will help in any way I can" I nodded. "I understand"

_Next day_

No one's POV:

Daniel's hawk flew through the forest. He had already spotted the darkies. They were heading for the temple of water. He sat on a branch as his eyes glowed green, displaying this

Alexa POV:

"Take that!" I air kicked in the brig. "Water!" I strummed and air guitar. I then flipped and started to strum again. "Wham bam! Sorry to beat yah man!" I heard voices. "Is something wrong Sensei?" "No not at all. Come in you 3" I left the brig and stood outside Sensei's room. "I'm glad that you 3 could come" "It's no trouble Sensei" I peeked in the window. Daniel, Hannah, and Sam were in there. "When all 4 platinum weapons are in front of the gold ninja, they will glow" "Sensei…" "Approach them" I looked in. "What are you doing?" I shrieked and fell back. "Garmadon. What are you doing?" "Finding a peeper"

The door opened as I stood up. "What's going on?" "Maybe you should ask Ms. Snoopy pants here" "Alexa, were you spying on us?" "Um of course not! So are any of you guys the gold ninja?" The all shook their heads. "That means I still have a chance!" "Truth is, neither of them wanted to know" "Me and Daniel enjoy being ninja" "I'm glad to be a samurai. I never really wanted to be a ninja that much" Violet opened the door to the hallway. "Alexa, you were supposed to be in the brig! Daniel's hawk spotted them!"

* * *

We ran up to the brig. We saw the darkies on their way to the temple of water. "Guys, you'll have to be careful. The temple of fire and water are connected. The water temple is extremely hot. You fall in, you'll boil to death. Literally" "Ninja, grab your weapons, and lets go" "But Sensei, where are our weapons?" I looked around. "And where is Garmadon?" I ran out. "Alexa!"

I jumped down the entire flight of steps pulling my mask up, and I ran into Sensei's room. Garmadon was holding the 4 weapons. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" He scowled. "Foolish girl! You need to be taught a lesson!"

"Ninja-go!"

No one's POV:

Alexa spun while Garmadon tried to hit her. He hit the bottom of her spinjitzu with Violet's staff. She toppled and fell. She stood up. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" Garmadon turned to face her. "Some ninja just can't think!" "Alexa?" She ran to the door and locked it. She turned back to Garmadon.

The others walked up to the door. "Alexa?" Hannah tried to open the door. "What are you doing?!" Alexa's face slammed against the window. "Finding my potential!" Then she was pulled away and you could hear them fighting. "She's trying to fight Garmadon thinking she can take him!" "Why would she think that?" "Cause she thinks she's the gold ninja!" "If we don't help her, she'll be mincemeat! Stand back!" Riley started to glow. "Sand!" He busted the door open.

Alexa was holding Garmadon down by her foot. "I-I did it! Did I unlock my power? Why isn't anything happening?" "Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed himself to be defeated!" Sensei made his way through and knelt by his father. "Girl, I wasn't going to hurt you. I was only getting your weapons" "But…you were trying to take them!" "I asked him to! Maybe it would be best if you didn't unlock your true potential" Sensei turned away from her. "Or you could end up severely hurt someone"

"Way to go hero" Alexa hung her head down a bit. "Alexa…" Before her mother could say anything, the ship lurched. "We're here"

Alexa POV:

Stupid Lord Garmadon! We started to walk off to the temple. "Gys, the mountain is very unstable. A small rupture wil make it go off like a volcano" "For our safety, we should put away our weapons" They put up their weapons. I hesitated. "Alexa" "Fine" I put them up. "Hey wait!" I turned and Sophia was running up. "I'm coming with you" "I don't know if that's a good idea" "I'm coming" I sighed. "Fine. I've been in enough trouble already" We walked in.

The place was stuffy and humid. We walked up to a ledge. We saw the darkies digging. "There's Dusk" He was holding the map and his second, Carolyn, was holding his staff. There was something about that staff…_Clang! _He perked up excitedly. "Out of my way!" He jumped in the pit where they were digging. "The 3rd shadow diamond is ours!" He looked in it, then turned with a snarl and pointed at us. "Ninja!"

"Students! Like the wind, fight like no tomorrow!" We jumped down and started to fight. Even Sophia was fighting well. I then found myself surrounded. I reached for my fan blades, but hesitated. I saw Dusk with the diamond and scowled. Forget this! I got them out and started to beat darkies down, one by one. "Alexa, your weapon is compromising our safely!" "Safety, Shamfty, I'm going after that diamond!" I started to run up the side. "It's mine!"

No one's POV:

Alexa started running. Rocks were started to fall into the boiling water. "C'mon!" They stared to climb up the wall. "Alexa!" "C'mon, we have to go!" "Not without that diamond!" Dusk was about to escape…Alexa threw her fan blade and it lodged the diamond in the wall. Dusk turned and tried to get it out. "Dusk!" A water geyser erupted by him and he fled. Alexa got there and tried to pull it out.

The others got to the ledge. "What about Alexa?" Sophia turned. "Alexa!" Then the ledge fell, with Sophia along. She screamed as she fell on it. "Sophia!" "Dad! Help!" Water erupted by her, causing her to scream. "Look out!" The fell out of the way as rocks covered the entrance.

Alexa POV:

I couldn't pull the stupid diamond out! Then it slid out and fell on a rock, slowly sliding into the water. I jumped down and reached for it. I was almost there! "C'mon, why won't my power unlock!" "Alexa!" I turned…Sophia. She was trapped on a rock in the boiling water. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at the diamond. But…I turned back to her and looked her straight in her eyes. I straightened up.

I started to jump across the rocks to her. "C'mon!" I took her hand. "But the diamond!" "Forget it! The place is gonna blow!" I grabbed her by the waist. "Hold on! Ninja-Go!" I started to spin across fallen rocks. I stopped at one and saw that the exit was blocked. Then geysers erupted around us. We were trapped.

No one's POV:

"Sophia!" Lloyd tried to fight back against Tyler and Riley. "Sensei, keep moving!" They all got to the anchor and it rose as they took off, staying within range of the temple. As they got on and ran to the front, the temple erupted. "Sophia" Her parents gasped. "Alexa" Then it erupted again and something was flying towards them. It looked like a ball of water with a glow inside. "It's Alexa!" She had found her true potential

Alexa POV:

I had Sophia safely in my arms as we flew towards the ship. We landed and I let go as she passed out. I pulled my mask down as Sensei smiled at me. And everything went black.

* * *

I started to open my eyes. I was in my room on a bottom bunk. I slowly sat up, remembering what happened last time this happened. I ran to the door and ran in the hallway. Riley and Sophia were running up to me. They both hugged me, which I returned. "Oh thank god you're safe!" "C'mon, my dad wants you in the brig if you ever woke up"

* * *

When we got in the brig my parents were there. "Oh Alexa!" "Thank god!" They both hugged me. "I'm fine" They let go. "Alexa" I turned to Sensei. "Thank you, so much" Tyler stepped forward. "How did you do it? What helped you unlock your true potential?" I took a deep breath.

"Well, I had to make a choice. I wanted that diamond so bad, to prove…that I was the better ninja, to be the gold ninja. But…I figured it out. All of my training, it wasn't so I could be the gold ninja" I looked at Sophia and smiled. "It was…to protect her"

No one's POV:

No one moved. They all had a surprised look on their face. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" "Th-That means…" Sam ,Alexa, and Riley put the weapons around Sophia. Instead of falling, they glowed a gold aurora around her in a circle.

"Sophia is the gold ninja! I thought it would be one of you, but…it was her the entire time" The weapons floated down. "But…Lloyd. That means…" "Yes. Sophia is the only one that can defeat the ultimate darkness alone" No one said anything. Then Jay coughed. "Look this is nice and all, but what happened to the diamond?"

Dusk POV:

That ninja! I would have had that diamond if I wasn't for her. As I walk down the mountain, I notice something in the water. The…The diamond! I hit it out of the water and it landed on the ground. "Ah, beautiful" I turned to 2 of my henchmen. "Cool and clean it off! We only have one left to go!" I hit it towards them and they tossed it back and forth because it was hot. I looked at my staff. "Almost there" I chuckled as the light in the orb seemed to chuckle itself.

**Oh my god! Took me forever to write this! Anyway, yeah! Sophia is the gold ninja! I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry about the delay I've had school and all that, but hey, Xmas break is coming up! Yay! Review!**

No one's POV:

The darkies ran down the street, panting for breath. Then the sidewalk under him crystalized and he slipped. He sat up and had to shield his eyes from the bright purple lighting that traveled on the telephone wires. It traveled down the telephone pole and there was flash and a girl's figure appeared. The darkie got up and ran down an alley. Then he felt water splash his and saw what looked like a small water vortex. He turned, but ran into someone, falling on his back.

Riley crossed his arms. "Going somewhere?" They brought their weapons to his neck. "Alright, talk! Where's the last diamond?" "I don't know what you're talking about" The darkies said in a mocking tone. Alexa brought her fan blade closer to his neck. "You know exactly what we're talking about. The last diamond that dusk will use to unleash the ultimate darkness!" He smiled slyly. "Oh, _that _diamond" He started to laugh.

"You're too late! Dusk is already there! He's probably already digging it up! I'd prepare if I were you, because when the great darkness is released, there will be nothing it won't destroy!" Violet raised an eyebrow. "Won't that mean it will destroy you too?" The darkie froze, then started to whimper. "Please! You have to stop him! He's crazy! I can't be destroyed!" "How close are we?" "You're days behind him! Please you have to do something!"

Sam POV:

"The darkie is right. By the time you get there, Dusk will have already beaten us to it!" We were all up in the brig, trying to find ways of getting the diamond. "C'mon, we can't lose this one! We have to find it!" "Hey, why not go after the other 3?" I turned to Sophia. "I've been captured long enough to know that Dusk doesn't carry more than 1 of the same thing around. He would most likely have them hidden woth the other darkies while he goes for the last one" "Huh, so simple" "Why didn't I think of it?" Lloyd stepped forward. "Yes, but they have been hidden for so long" Hannah spoke up. "It's like their ghost" I gasped. "That's it! Hannah you're a genius!" She raised an eyebrow. "I…am?"

"Brig do a sonar sweep of ninjago" It did the sweep, but nothing came up. "See? Nothing" "Exactly. They're shadows. They stay hidden. Brig do a sonar sweep, but in any and all hidden locations" It did another sweep then beeped. A holographic image came from the computer of a mountain. "Whoa" They were all there. "And all this time, right under our noses" "Oh rather, above" "Ninja, we must prepare for this. We will need everyone"

Alexa POV:

We waited on deck, ready for this. Hannah, Daniel, and Sophia came on. I stopped them. "Sorry, but we'll need backup" "But…" "We need you guys in case something goes wrong" They nodded. I saw Garmadon walk up to Sensei. I stopped him real quick. "Hey. I'm sorry for…what did" He nodded. "I forgive you. Besides, it's not the first time it's happened to me" He walked over to Sensei.

"Alexa" I turned to Riley. "Yeah?" "You sure you want to go on this mission?" "Yeah. I need to" "Ninja" We turned. "They have shown that they have gotten stronger. But we know of their ways" "Alexa" My dad stepped forward. "We have seen that they have a way to control your mind" "But I need to fight without relying on them" "Violet" My uncle stepped forward. "The lizards have fangs that can tear your arm off" "But it they can't bite you, it won't affect you" "Riley, the have strength" "But you don't fight against it" "Tyler, they have a toxin that will blind you from your true sight. Cloud your vision" "My instincts will help"

Sensei nodded. "I believe you are ready"

Lloyd POV:

I tried to find my father for a second. He was alone. "Father" He turned. "Lloyd, you know I have to leave. To return to the island. But…I have a feeling I may see you there" I nodded. I took a step back as my father was surrounded in a small glow. "So long son" There was a flash and he was gone. I sighed. "Sensei! We're at the mountain!" It is time

No one's POV:

They were all ready. The other 3 stayed back. "Good luck guys!" "Remember, only when we call for help" "Right" They jumped down into the top of the mountain, all the ninja in their ninja suits and Sam and Nya in their samurai suits. When they were in a room, it was empty. "Sam, I thought you said they would be here" Alexa whispered. "Forgive me. Even samurais make mistakes" Riley noticed something on the wall and walked towards it. "Man what is this? I can't tell with all this dust!" He started to wipe it away, when he hit something and it opened to reveal a door. "Um…I-I meant to do that"

They all ran down the entry way. Then they were on a ledge looking at the darkies. "Look!" The diamonds were on a staff like thing that held 3. He wasn't back yet. Carlyon was there with a 3rd in command. "Where is dusk?" "When is he coming back?" "I don't know. Bu he'll be here soon" 2 of the 3 lizards were there. "C'mon" They slowly started to go down.

Hannah POV:

We waited in the brig. "I hope they are okay" "Well ,they haven't called for us yet, so everything must be fine" I looked at Sophia. I really should have known that she would have been the gold ninja. Then a blaring noise, almost statically, came on. "Guys, operation stealth was a fail! We may or may not need reinforcements!" "_Sam, we're fine_!" Sophia hit a button. "So do you need our help or not?" "Well, Alexa said she'll break my arm if I call for help, so I'm saying no…at least at the moment" Oh boy. They were going to need our help.

No one's POV:

They were being escorted down. "Well, now what?" "Students! It's time to show them what you've learned!" That's the cue. They split up. Riley came across one of the 2 lizards. It lunged at him. He caught its legs as it tried to fight. It wrapped its tail around him. "Got to…think loose" He slipped out of its grasp and punched it in the stomach.

* * *

Alexa was fighting them left and right, when she looked in the eyes of the other lizard. It did have a way to hypnotize her. "Can't look!" She closed her eyes and looked away. "Ninja-go!" She started to spin. "Ha I wish I could see me now!" She then stopped causing them to go everywhere.

* * *

Violet was starting to get cornered. The one that Riley punched away ran towards her, its mouth open wide. She flipped and it bit her staff. It howled. "What's wrong? Hate the taste of defeat?" Then they scattered as Sam landed by her. "Nice job!" "Thanks!" "I hate to interrupt, but we need some help here!" While the others were fighting on the sides, Tyler and the others fought down below.

* * *

Tyler blasted them with his staff, trapping them in crystals. Then a bottle of the bog water broke near him and got in his eyes. "Ah!" When he looked around he saw twisted versions of creatures. "_Trust your instincts" _He closed his eyes and fought without his sight.

Riley POV:

They started to corner us. Then the others spinjitzu tore through. "Get the diamonds!" "After you" How sweet. Alexa was being nice at this moment. "Thank you" I ran about 2 steps, the something grabbed my arm. "Guys, it's a trap!" Too late" They captured us in one cage, and the adults in another. "Oh they fell right for my trap!" We turned and Dusk was coming back with his staff and the last diamond. He even had the 3rd lizard with him. Perfect.

Sophia POV:

They haven't talked to us in a while. I was starting to get worried. I paced back and forth. "Sophia don't worry. They'll let us know when some-""Guys!" Sam's voice gargled. "Sam? What's wrong?" "We're a little…hung up at the moment" "_oh nice one Sam. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" "Alexa, shut up!" _"Okay, we're coming to help you!" I closed it before I could hear another word. "Let's go"

Alexa POV:

Oh I hate being trapped! I paced the cage while the others found something to so. Tyler sat down and meditated. Violet and Riley were playing checker with stray rocks, a pencil, and a thin container of oil. Sam looked over the area. "Alexa, calm down. They'll come for us" I kept pacing. I went to the edge of the cage, where is aw our weapons. I reached for them to see if I could focus and get them. "Alexa, the tomb is made of venn stone. We are trapped for the moment being" "Oh great! And how will they rescue us if they can't use their powers?" "Patience"

I huffed and looked around. I saw Violet's tube of oil and had an idea. Oil is slick right? I walked over and picked it up. "Hey! I was suing that!" "Well, I have an idea that will get us out" I opened it and poured it in my hand. The black gunk came out and I rubbing it over my front. "Whoa Alexa! Warn us before you to that!" "Make jokes" I threw the tube aside. "But we won't need our weapons to get out" I walked over to the bars and tried to squeeze through.

I felt myself slide through. "She did it!" "Look at that!" "Okay. Now what?" I grabbed a chain. "A little game I call, ball and chain"

Amanda POV:

I looked at my daughter and the others. What were they doing? She had managed to squeeze herself through the bars. "Look" The others got up and looked to see what they were doing. Alexa grabbed a chain and weaved it around one of the bars. She climbed down a bit pver the unsuspecting eye of the darkies. Oh no.

Alexa POV:

I started to swing my way. I saw the cage above me move and knew the others were throwing their weight around. I started to swing and soon I grabbed the edge. Ha! Then I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked up… "Trying to escape?" I did a nervous laugh. "This looks kinda bad, doesn't it?"

* * *

Well, that worked. They now locked up on of our hands to the bars. "Great think Alexa! Now we're in such a better position than before!" I jabbed my elbow back, causing him to wheeze. "Shut up Riley" Sam sighed. "We're doomed"

Sophia POV:

Okay, now I know why it's called the mountain of despair. The climb up was terrible! When we made it to the top, we dropped in. "C'mon" We got in there on the ledge. "There they are" They were all in cages trapped. "Well, maybe we can-" then the edge broke and we fell through the air. We landed, but me and Hannah landed on Daniel. "Ow…." "Sorry" We stood up as every eye was on us. "Dusk" "Sophia" We stood there. "Well, have a plan?" "Um…" "You don't have a plan do you?" Dusk laughed. "Well, this should be fun" He straightened up. "Let them have it" The 3 lizards hissed and came closer. "Oh boy" I looked up at the cages. We had to get them down. I looked around till I saw a lever. I whispered to Hannah and Daniel. "Keep them busy" They nodded. One of the lizards lunged at Hannah. She roundhouse kicked it and it fell back. Then the other 2 lunged. My chance! I dove for the switch and the cages dropped. When they both hit the floor, they opened. "Attack!" All the darkies started to attack. The others got their weapons. Go ninja go.

Alexa POV:

We ran through trying to get the diamonds. Dusk grabbed them. He started to flee, then bumped into Riley. Riley eyed the diamonds. "Going somewhere?" "Oh dear" Riley snatched them away. Dusk took a few steps back then someone rammed into him, making his staff fly through the air. I rolled and caught it.

Then an ear splitting sound entered my mind/ I yelled in pain and dropped it. Dusk grabbed it and ran. Him, along with the 3 lizards, disappeared. "C'mon!" Riley and Cole struck their weapons in the ground and the places shook. We ran out of there.

Sophia POV:

Well, we got them. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful. I could hear the party go one in the brig. I smiled and looked over the clouds. "Sophia" I turned and Sam was coming. "Hey" "You okay?" "Yeah. Just glad that we have an edge now" He smiled. "Yeah" He crossed his arms and looked me over. "I should have known you would be the gold ninja" I smiled. "But hey" He held his hand out. "I wasn't that surprised" I smiled and took his hand.

No one's POV:

They threw a small party for their success. "Tomorrow we got to the dark volcano to destroy these" "Well, when we do it will all be over with" "Here, here!" The only person who wasn't enjoying the party was Alexa. She was in the corner thinking. Something was up about that staff. But what?

* * *

Dusk peered in the window. "Oh this will be fun" He chuckled evilly.

**Well, there you go! And has anyone figured out the mystery about the staff? And what did Dusk mean? Review and find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Really big freaking news! Ninjago is coming back! No joke I saw it myself! I will pot a link so you can see it yourself! I swear I am not making this up! Anyway, things will take a twist here. Review!**

Alexa POV:

No matter how much I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep. I sat up and sighed. "Can't sleep?" I looked around. Hannah and Sophia were still asleep. I looked down at Violet. "Vi?" "Yeah" she sat up. "I feel…off" "Yeah. Something doesn't feel right" I sighed. _Creak. _I lifted my head up. "You hear that?" "Yeah" Violet got up and I hopped down. "C'mon" we walked out into the hallway with our weapons. Tyler and Riley came out of their room. "You 2 heard that too?" "Yeah" Looks like no one else did. We walked up on deck.

Nothing. We were docked somewhere, don't know where. We walked out to the middle of the deck. "Nothings out here" "Then…what did we hear?" It was eerie. I heard thunderclouds and then it started to rain. "Perfect" I looked around, but saw inky darkness. Then lightning flashed and I saw something. "Guys, there is something on the ship!" They looked around. "Alexa, I don't- AH!" Riley fell clutching his arm. "Riley!" The something sliced my leg. I yelled and fell. Tyler and Violet gave yells and fell. "What was that?!"

The others came on deck. "Alexa!" "Violet!" My parents ran over. I heard a hiss. "Something is one the ship" I looked around. "Whoa!" Something landed on the deck, then there were 2 more. The lizards. "Guys!" The largest, which was in front, hissed. We are in trouble.

Kim POV:

They were on the ship. I brought out my sword. Zane took out his shurikens. The others brought out their weapons. They hissed at us. Both sides waited for them to make a move. "Kim" Zane whispered to me. "When I tell you, use your light to drive them off" I nodded. Then one lunged at someone. I couldn't tell who with the rain. Then we started to fight them off.

I sliced at one but missed but I drove it back. I turned my head…and saw it. It was coiled around the mast and was about to jump at Daniel. No. No! "Daniel!" I shoved him out of the way as it lunged. I felt a tearing pain in my side. I fell to the deck with a weight on me. I looked up and the lizards glared at me. Then it sliced at my side and I screamed. "Kim!" "Mother!" I saw it getter darker as I felt weaker.

I felt the weight off me and Daniel ran by. Zane rushed to my side. "Kim!" I gasped. "Z-Zane. He-Help me up" He carefully stood me up, his hand pressed against my side. I then focused my true potential. I felt little strength return to me. "Kim!" Then there was a flash and I backed out.

No one's POV:

Daniel had thrown a metal beam at the lizard tying it up. He has rushed to attack it when it broke free. Then a flash was behind him, as bright as day. The lizards ran. Kim had used her true potential. Her wings were bright. Then she collapsed from Zane's grip. Her blood mixed with the rain. "Kim!" Zane knelt down by her and tried to stop the blood. Sarah rushed over. Things weren't looking good.

Zane POV:

No not Kim. Anyone but Kim. Sarah placed her hands on her side, but the glow didn't last long. "Zane, I can't focus in this rain. Pick her up and we'll take her to the infirmary" I carefully picked Kim up and we walked down to the infirmary. I set her on the bed. Sarah moved the clothed around Kim's wound. If robots threw up, I would have right there. There were 3 claw marks, very large claw marks, on her side, very deep. Sarah placed her hands on Kim's side and her hands turned orange, then glowed around Kim's side.

When she pulled away, there were 3 long scars. "That's all I can do" I held Kim's hand. "Thank you Sarah" She nodded. "Kim will be fine. She drove them away" Sarah went up to the deck to help the others. I looked at Kim. Some blood had mixed in her hair, but she's still the woman I fell in love with. I sighed. Please let her be okay. I sat down on the bed and gripped her hand.

Dusk POV:

I waited for them to come back. They were to at least kill one of them. They better hope that they don't fail me. I then heard the hissing of the lizards. I turned to see them come towards me. The largest, the leader, had blood on his claws and mouth, and a little on his chest. "Well" He bowed his head and grumbled a bit. "Close? Close?!" I came closer to him. "You were to kill at least one! Who did you get?" He grumbled again. "The yellow one? You were supposed to get one off the new ninja!" Before I could injure him, he did a small snap. "Wait, you were going to attack the grey one…but she saved him?" He rumbled. I turned. "Hm…a foolish way to risk your life"

He grumbled again. "Hm….a wise reason to flee" I turned to him and pointed my staff at him. "I will let this pass. But next time…do not fail me" He bowed his head and they left. My staff did a faint hiss. "Yes, I know. But don't worry" I smiled. "Everything will go just fine"

**Okay I know short, but I was out of ideas. But also, I will be taking a short break to make a Christmas short story in honor of the holiday! Yay! (P.S. have any of you have the slightest idea about the staff? I gave out a big clue if you still don't get it) Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! So I am back to doing 'The gold ninja' after my Christmas story. Oh and I forgot to mention, the Christmas in the short story is after this story, but hey it's the season. Review!**

Alexa POV:

After that attack and everyone was healed up, Kim still in the infirmary, we went to bed. But it didn't work for me. A dream came.

* * *

The beast was in the city, destroying everything in sight. The city was practically in ruins, everyone possessed. I heard a roaring that shook me. I saw the beast take flight and it breathed fire at me.

* * *

I gasped as I woke up. I looked around. What did this mean?

_Several hours later_

We were flying, you'll never believe it, in a storm. I sat in the dining room with Sam and Riley, watching the diamonds shudder on the table. "Why do we have to go to the dark volcano to destroy these?" "Legend says that the great darkness was born in a volcano and the diamonds were broken parts of its egg tooth" "Well, we'll get this over with soon" "Yeah…hopefully"

Sophia POV:

We got them and were on our way to destroy them. We were close to the mountain. I was in one of the spare training rooms in the ship. I looked at the training course in front of me. I took a deep breath and ran forward. I dusked, dodged and tried to get through. But itriped and got smacked by the punching bag. I fell to the ground with a grunt.

I heard a chuckling and sat up. I saw a flash of…dusk? I got up. I heard the chuckling again. Then I had my arms pinned behind me. "Hey, what-?!" I had an invisible hand clamp over my mouth, then it was visible. "Oh so pathetic" I was tired around one of the poles with my hood. I saw dusk. "Well, so long me dear" I heard the door open and close. I had to warn the others!

No one's POV:

They had arrived at the mountain. Sam was up in the brig while his mother steered the ship. He hit the button for the intercom. "Alright guys, we have arrived" They anchored the ship in place. Alexa stood near the edge as she looked into the dark fire. The screams in her dream haunted her.

The others along with the adults came out. "Man! It's boiling" "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen" While they laughed, Amanda saw her daughter. "Kai" He turned and saw her. She looked…distant. She stared into the volcano. Something was not right.

Alexa POV:

I could still hear the screams in my head, the torture that the beast created. "Alexa?" I snapped back and saw Sensei, the others and my parents there. "Sorry" I looked back. "Just thinking" "You have another vision" "I'm fine. Let's just destroy these diamonds and get it over with"

We got a wooden board to hang over the edge. I don't see why we can't just throw them over. "Alexa" I turned and my mother walked over. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine" "No ,you're not. Alexa, tell me what's wrong" I sighed. "Mom-" Then the ship gave a violent jerk. We cried in alarm. Me and my mother slammed into the side.

I saw Sensei sliding and he was going overboard. "Sensei!" He grabbed the edge of the wooden plank. "Hold on!" We threw the diamonds aside and rushed our way to him before the others. We walked along the board. There was another jerk and he slipped. "Sensei!" I launched myself towards him.

Lloyd's POV:

I felt myself fall, then I felt a pair of hands grab me. I looked up, and my students had formed a chain to catch me. Alexa looked at me. "You…are not going anywhere!" "Alexa…Thank you" We were starting to pull up, then another jerk. I heard this from the intercom. "Dusk is on board!" Sophia. I felt us being pulled up as I saw a figure jump and land on a dragon copter. When we got up, they rushed to the edge. "We're sorry Lloyd, but he was too quick" I heard the doors leading down open and Sophia ran up with her hands tied behind her back.

"Sophia!" I ran over and untied her hands. "He got away" "He's heading towards the island!" "C'mon, we have to stop him!"

Dusk POV:

I had the diamonds in my hands and was riding by Carolyn to the island. "Ah, we're slowing down, and the island is miles away!" "Don't worry. We've thought ahead" I saw it. By the ocean, was a dark colored boat. We landed the copter. "I take it you are please?" "Very, very pleased" We were on our way to the dark island

No one's POV:

Sophia brought the case with the platinum weapons down from the brig. "We do not have much time! They are on their way to the island" Sophia opened the case and they grabbed the weapons. "Let's go" "Sophia, you, Daniel and Hannah stay on the ship, along with your mother, Zane and Kim" Kim was still injured and in care. Then there was rumbling and they saw storm clouds. "Just perfect" "We can't take any more time. We have to go into the storm" They all jumped down and turned their weapons into vehicles. They rode on as the storm came over.

Hannah POV:

The storm was a big one. In almost no time, the wind had picked up. Then it started to rain and we lost the others. "I can't see!" Zane had come up. "Father, we lost them!" "Sophia, go up and help your mother steer the ship!" She made her way up there. Heard a snap and looked behind me. The rope holding the sail broke. I launched at it and grabbed it. "Hannah!" "Help me!" Daniel and Zane grabbed the rope and tried to help me.

The ship jerked again and I could barely see with the wind and rain. At some point my hair was taken out of its tie and flew around. I heard a snap and saw a large board cover the door to the infirmary. "Kim!" "Both of you! Go and help her!" "But-""Go!" They let go and I tried to stop it. I wrapped the rope around my waist and wrists and pulled. The sail wouldn't cooperate. I felt hot tears go down my face. I looked and saw Zane and Daniel try to lift the board.

I grit my teeth. C'mon Hannah! I then pulled with all my strength and pulled on it. I felt it move and I pulled the sail back to the way it was supposed to be. The rope dug into my skin, but I went through it and just pulled. Then there was a snap and I fell back and blacked out

Alexa POV:

The rain poured down hard. We could barely see where we were going. "I…I can't see!" "It's impossible!" Then I saw something ahead. "Up ahead!" We rode faster. We saw them. They were getting ready to leave in a ship. "We can't let them get on that ship!" "Let's go!" We got there and turned our vehicles back to our weapons. Dusk saw us and scowled. "Stop them!" Some of the darkies ran over to stop us.

We ran and tried to fight back. But the others were having trouble fighting in the rain. I was the only one that trained in the rain. I had to stop dusk. I ran towards him. I jumped up off of several darkies and kicked him in the chest. His staff flew through the air and I grabbed it once more. But I held it longer.

It did another scream like before, but I heard a voice. "_Soon…Soon….SOON!" _I dropped it again and he grabbed it. I then felt him kick me and I flew off. I landed on my back. "Let's go!" I s the sip take off as I sat up. But I realized something at that moment. The dark queen wasn't inside me.

She was in the staff

**That is the secret behind the staff! I honestly thought someone would have realized that by now! I thought I made it really obvious. But anyway I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Okay I'm gonna be honest, I thought some people might have guessed that the dark queen was in the staff. Review!**

Alexa POV:

Oh how could I have been so stupid! The rain was starting to lighten up and I saw the boat already take off. "Alexa!" I stood up. "I'm here" They ran over. "We're too late" "They're on their way to the island" I sighed. "She was right there" I mumbled. "Alexa?" "Nothing" The bounty landed by us and I turned. But…I knew something was wrong. Sophia and Zane were gathered around Daniel and in his arms was...

Hannah

Daniel POV:

Me and my father tried to move the board. My mother was trapped in there. We got the board moved as the rain lightened up. "Daniel" Mt father turned to me. "Go help Han-"He looked behind me and froze. I turned…and Hannah was lying face down on the deck. "Hannah!" I rushed to her and knelt down by her and held her in my arms. "Hannah?" Sophia came out and my father ran over. "Hannah?"

She wasn't responding and I was scared of what happened to her. She was unconscious. "Hannah!" I heard her parents call behind us. My father held her arm and felt for her pulse, but I was terrified that there wasn't one. Her parents knelt down. "What happened?!" "I…I…I don't know!" "She has a pulse, but…it's weak. She may have a concussion" This is not good. Hannah…She laid in my arms, eyes closed, her hair spread out.

"Let me see her" Her mother placed one hand by her head and the other on her shoulder. The one by her head glowed orange. Sarah's true potential. The Hannah opened her eyes. "W-What…" "It's alright Hannah" She took a gasping breath. "It's okay. You'll be fine" She then closed her eyes. "C'mon, let's get her in the infirmary"

Alexa POV:

"Well great! We have 2 ninja in the infirmary!" "Not to mention that the darkies are on their way to the island!" "Well, we don't have time to lose! Let's fly this ship!" "I'm afraid that it is not very possible" "Why Sensei? The ship is working fine" "No. The island is only accessible by water" "Are you kidding?!" "Okay, Alexa, calm down. We can sail to the island, right?" I sighed in frustration. "Sorry…rough day" "Alexa, you said something earlier. What was it?" I looked at my mother and sighed.

"Dusk was lying. The queen isn't me" "Um, I could have told you that" "She's in his staff" "What?" "The staff he carries with him all the time. She's in it" "But…how? I thought you destroyed her?" "So did I. But it appears not" "If Dusk does what I think he will…he's going to bring her back!" I thought I would get sick right there. I didn't want her to come back, I almost died the last time I fought her. "Well, let's get going!"

Kim POV:

Since I was feeling better, I helped with Hannah. She was suffering a very small concussion, but she would recover. "Kim, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Zane. "Yes" I turned away. "I'm fine" "Kim, you don't realize how worried and scared I was" "I know you were… At least you care when I get injured" "Kim, what do you mean? Everyone was worried" "I know, I know, but…" I rubbed my arm. "I never really got this kind of treatment when I was young" "Kim, what-?" "Zane, you never experienced the pain I had as a child"

"Kim, I need you to tell me. You've never told me" I sighed. "My father…he was a terrible drunk…and he hated me…" I rubbed my arm, but it wasn't the arm that held my mark for everlasting life. "Kim…" I sighed as Zane rolled up my sleeve. It was a long scar. "Kim, what-?" "B-Before I went to the school, about a year before…my father…h-hurt me…" "Kim…" I-I hated him Zane…he was the only person I truly hated. If-if it wasn't for my mother, he would have killed me" "Kim… What happened?" I sighed.

"My…My mother was out for the day, and my father watched me. I hid in the closet for that. I almost made it when my mother was getting home. But he then pulled me out. He had been drunk again, but had a knife. He…He said 'A new knife. And don't you touch it'. I said I wouldn't but…he said he didn't believe me. He said I was lying and sliced me. I would have died if my mother didn't come home" "Kim…why didn't your mother tell anyone?" "She…She was afraid that he would do something to me. If anyone called or anything, he would hurt me"

"Kim…" Zane wrapped his arms around me. "I can assure you that you are safe" I hope I was

_A couple hours later_

Alexa POV:

We were already sailing to the island. I was scared though. I remembered my dream. I sighed. "Alexa" I turned and my mother walked up to me. "You are upset, and I need you to tell me" I looked back out to the water. "Mom…have you ever had a vision that…you saw someone…and…" I couldn't finish. My mother sighed. "Far too much. Alexa, who was it about?" "It…It was…" "Was it Violet?" "No" "Hannah?" "No" "Riley?" "No" "Who?"

"I…I just can't tell you" "Oh Alexa…" Why couldn't I tell her? Because I was scared. Scared of what? I'm not sure. I sighed. "It's getting late. I should head to bed" "Alexa…if there is anything you need to tell me, you can" I sighed. "I know, but mom…I just…can't" She sighed. "I worry for you Alexa" "Well, there's nothing for you to worry about" I walked past her down to my room.

Riley POV:

I watched as Alexa walked past her mom down below. I sighed. What was wrong with her? She isn't like her. But…she was acting like she was a while ago. I was worried for her. "Alright, so me and Tyler will stay first shift for island lookout" We were going to take night shifts until we found the island. Violet and Tyler would stay in the brig for the first shift. "Good luck. And you'll let us know if you see anything" "We will" Hopefully we can find it soon.

Violet POV:

Me and Tyler were staying in the brig for about 4 hours. Yeah, I know. 4 hours alone with my boyfriend. But hey, I had more things to focus on. After 2 and a half hours, I yawned. "Hey don't fall asleep on me" "I won't. Trust me" He smiled. His smile was so warm and comforting.

We haven't seen anything, so we had to bring Alexa and Riley, assuming we can drag them out. But when I went to get Alexa, she was already awake. "Alexa?" She sat up. "My shift?" "Yeah" She got down. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine" She left. What is wrong with her?

Alexa POV:

I didn't have another dream, but I spent most of my night thinking about my dreams. I left my room and went up to the brig. I sighed. "Hey. Are you okay?" Riley came up. "Yeah, I'm fine" "You've been distant" "I know, but I was just thinking" "Alexa, you're starting to worry me" "Riley, I don't mean to its just-"I saw something in the water move. "Did you see that?" "What?" I left the brig and stepped out onto the deck and looked not the water.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" "Something's in the water" We looked at the water, but nothing. "Alexa, I'm pretty sure it was just a-"Then something slammed into the ship. "Whoa!" The automatic alarms went off and it wasn't long before the others came up. "What happened?" "Something is attacking the ship!" It rammed into the ship again.

Then a tentacle slammed on the deck, but it was huge! The creature that it belonged to had to be enormous! "Guys, be careful!" "It's like it's mad!" "It must be protecting something!" Then it started to rain. "What?! This rain wasn't here a minute ago!" "It's obvious that something is close by! And it's being protected!" We dodged a swing. I looked over the water-what is that? Lighting flashed and it was an island. "Guys! There's as island! We have to get to it! Sam, you steer the ship! Everyone else, we have to stop this creature from tearing us apart!"

"Easier said than done!" "We have to try!" I pulled my fans out and sliced down on the tentacle. There was a howl and it slid into the water. "Is it over?" Then another one slammed down. "Far from it!" Riley stabbed the tentacle and there was another howl. The it slid at an amazing rate into the water. "What's going on?" then Sam's voice came over the intercom. ""Guys! Tidal wave! Hold on to something!" I turned…oh dear lord. Riley had been by me and we both grabbed the side as the wave crashed.

And all I saw after that was inky blackness

**Dun dun dun! That's not good! But will they make it to the island? Review and find out! Hey quick question, do you think that this could be a movie and how many ratings would you give if it was?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Yep, left you with a cliff hanger! And, if I can find out how, I will put a poll on. I will let you know either at the end of this chapter or beginning of the next, I'm not sure. Review!**

Riley POV:

As the wave crashed on the ship with incredible force, I clung to Alexa. I almost lost her once, I won't lose her again. I felt my arm being torn away from the edge, but I was still clinging to Alexa. I was not going to let her go. I swam to the surface with her in my arms. When we surfaced we both breathed for air, but we both got a mouthful of ocean water. "G-Guys!" Alexa sputtered out. "S-Swim…Swim to land!" Then another wave crashed down on us.

* * *

I felt like I was torn to pieces, and reassembled in the wrong places. I hurt everywhere. I felt someone shaking me and it took me a while to realize that I was lying on solid ground. I slightly opened my eyes. Alexa was shaking me and looked like she was calling my name. I didn't have the strength to answer. Then she drew back a hand, and before I could do anything, she slapped me. I sat up, coughing up water in the process. "Thank god!" "You slapped me!" "I had to!"

I rubbed my cheek and looked around. "Where are we?" "I don't know" "Have you seen the others?" "No, I spent my time trying to wake you up" I got up and Alexa stood up. "Well, we're in just a dandy spot, aren't we?" "Shut up Riley" She started to walk the beach. "Um, where are you going?" "To find the others" "Alexa, we don't even know where we are!" "Suit yourself" She continued walking. "Hey, wait up!"

Violet POV:

The ocean devoured me and I was pulled off the ship. As I was tossed around, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I couldn't see, so I didn't know who it was. I surfaced and saw for a second who it was. It was Tyler. We surfaced again. "G-Guys!" Alexa? "S-Swim…Swim to land!" And that's all I heard. "A-Alexa!" I sputtered. Tyler held me closer as there was another wave and it was dark.

* * *

I felt like I was broken in almost everywhere. I felt something pounding against my chest. I slightly opened my eyes and realized I had something in my lungs. I saw Tyler pushing on my chest. "Violet? Violet, can you hear me?!" I then coughed up water and sat up. "Thank god" He hugged me. "T-Tyler, where are we?" "I don't know" I stood up thanks to Tyler's help.

"Well, where is everyone?" "I assume either here or…stranded…or worse" My stomach twisted and I don't think I got all the water out. "Tyler, I think I'm going to be sick" "Well, let's just walk a little and maybe we'll get some help" But that didn't work. We only walked for a bit when I felt a pure wave of nausea. I turned to the bushes and wretched whatever was in me. Most of it was water. When I was done, Tyler picked me up and carried me on his back. "Don't worry Violet. I'm sure we'll see someone"

Daniel POV:

When that…creature attacked us, I ran to the infirmary for Hannah. She had awoken but was scared. "Daniel! What's going on?!" Before I could answer Sam's voice came over and said of a wave. "Hannah!" I grabbed her and the ship capsized. Water filled the room immediately. I don't need air, but Hannah does. I swam out of the room and surfaced. Hannah gasped for breath. "G-Guys! S-Swim…Swim to land!" Then there was another wave.

* * *

I felt the sun on my face and opened my eyes. I sat up rubbing my head. I was on a beach. I then realized- "Hannah!" I looked around and saw her not too far. I rushed to her. "Hannah?" She stirred and sat on her knees. "D-Daniel? What…What happened?" "We're…lost" "Where?" "I'm…not sure" "Have you seen any of the others?" "No I have not" "Well, what now?" "I'm…I'm not sure" She stood up and so did I. "Well, we can't just sit here" "Agreed. Maybe we could look for the-"

"Daniel? Hannah?" We both looked behong me and saw Tyler with Violet on his back. "Tyler!" We ran over to him. "Tyler, it's good to see you" "Same. But we have to find the others. There's something wrong with Violet. She's sick" I looked at her. She was pale and sweating. "We'll go together. Maybe we can find the others"

Sam POV:

Sophia was up with me helping me turn the wheel. "Sam!" I looked up. OH. My. God. I hit the button for the intercom. "Guys! Tidal wave!" I grabbed Sophia when the wave crashed. The ship turned over and water filled the brig. With Sophia in my arms, we swam out and towards the surface. Our heads broke through the surface. But the storm was still strong. I couldn't hear anything but "S-Swim…Swim to land!" "S-Sam!" I turned and clutched Sophia as a wave crashed on us.

* * *

I felt heat on my face. I opened my eyes and I was on my side still holding Sophia. I saw we were on a beach. "S-Sophia?" She stirred and opened her eyes. "Sam?" We both sat up. "W-Where are we?" "I'm…I'm not sure" We stood up and looked around. "I…I don't see anyone" "Maybe we should look for them" "Yeah"

Kai POV:

This didn't look good. I grabbed Amanda before the wave crashed. We swam to the surface. "K-Kai!" Amanda coughed. "G-Guys! S-Swim…Swim to land!" Alexa? "Kai!" Another wave crashed on us.

* * *

I felt heat and I was on solid ground. I opened my eyes and was blinded by light. I sat up and rubbed my head. "K-Kai?" Amanda was by me and she sat up. "W-Where…where are we?" "I'm…I'm not sure" We both stood up. She looked around. "Well, now what?" "I don't know" "We should look for everyone else" "Yeah, we-"I looked behind Amanda. "Look" she turned. We saw the bounty behind some rocks. "Maybe the others are there"

We walked towards it…and saw the others. "Hey!" We both ran towards the ship. Cole and Sara turned. "There you guys are!" "Have you seen the kids at all?" "They're not here?" "Question is, where is here?" Lloyd spoke up. "We're…"

"At the Island of Spirits"

**They made it! And good news, I have successfully posted a poll on my profile. So check it out! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Okay, I checked the poll and one of the choices is already ahead. Thanks guys! Review!**

Alexa POV:

Okay, we've walked along and haven't seen anyone. "Alexa, we haven't seen anyone. Maybe we should just stay put in one spot" "And what? Wait for someone to find us, or some_thing _to find us?" He paused. "Well?" "I'm thinking!" I sighed. "C'mon. We have to at least find to where we are" "What are you looking for? A billboard?' I thought I would slap him again, then I heard something. "Wait" "What is it?" I looked at the woods. "I thought I heard something" Riley placed a hand on my forehead. "You okay?" I swiped his hand away and walked into the woods.

* * *

"Okay, Alexa, this is a bad idea" "Shut up" "Alexa-""Riley, shut up!" I knew I heard something. But with my luck, it's not something good. But maybe it's the others. "Alexa…" "What?" "Did you hear that?" "Hear-?" Then I heard it. It sounded like a…flute. "This way" We started to run for a while. Then we saw a glowing white figure sitting cross-legged on a rock, their head down low, playing a flute. "Who is that?" Riley whispered. "Does it look like I know?" "Fear not you 2. I've been waiting" He lifted his head and I gasped, because I knew who it was.

It was Sensei Wu

Tyler POV:

I'm glad we ran into Daniel and Hannah. But I haven't seen Alexa, Riley, Sam, or Sophia. And I think Violet was getting worse. She started to cough. "Hold on Violet" "Daniel, what do you think is wrong with her?" "She must have too much saltwater in her body" "She did get sick earlier" "Her body is still trying to get rid of it, but she must still have a great deal of it in her body" We continued walking, the saw 2 figures. One had on a gold ninja suit…Sophia! "Hey guys!" She turned and she was with Sam. They ran towards us. Sam stopped when he saw Violet. "What happened?" "She has taken in a great deal of saltwater. She's going to be sick for a while"

We started walking again. I hope we find everyone else soon. "Hey, what's that?" I saw the top part and the sails of the mast over some rocks. "Do you think that they're…?" "Let's find out" We started to run towards it. There was the ship with everyone on. Violet's and Sam's parents turned and saw us. "Sam!" "Violet!" We ran towards the ship as everyone else came over. Alexa's parents looked around. "Where are Alexa and Riley?" "We don't know, but Violet is sick" I carefully set her down and she coughed again.

"Oh no" Her father picked her up and we all walked back to the bounty. He took her down to her room. "Well, now what?" "I think we need to look for Alexa and Riley" "Good idea" "You don't have to" we turned and Alexa and Riley were walking back with…who is that?

Sophia POV:

They all gasped and bowed. "Sensei" We were on the island of spirits. Then 2 more people came out and I gasped. One was another elderly man and the other was an elderly woman. My grandfather, Garmadon, and my grandmother, Misako. I tried to hide behind Sam. "Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered. "Nothing it's just…those are my grandparents" He gripped my hand. It'll be alright" My grandmother turned to me and smiled. I let go of Sam's hand in embarrassment. She walked towards me. "Sophia. My you look like your mother" How did she-?

"So…" She turned to my father. "How long did it take you to find out she was the gold ninja?" "Wait you knew?" "As did your father" He turned to my grandfather. "You knew?" "Hey, I wanted to see if you could figure it out" I smiled. It was nice to see my family together again. "Sam, go get your father" His mother whispered to him. He nodded and ran off.

"Now that the rest of you are here, we need to find out how to stop the darkies" "The darkies?" "They must be the ones that arrived a while ago" "Okay, so we know that they're here" "Now we just have to find out why?" "The temple of shadows" "What's that?" I looked at my grandmother. "The temple of shadows. It's an ancient temple only powered by darkness" "If they get there, we'll never stop them" "Don't worry. It can only come when there is an eclipse" "So it's mystical?" Sam and his dad came up. "Exactly" "Well, when is the eclipse?" "A few days. But in order to fight the darkness, you must go to the temple of sprits"

"Where's that?" She pointed to the top of the highest mountain. "There" "Okay, that's one good thing" "Well, we can't waste any time" "Let's go"

Dusk POV:

They were heading to the temple of spirits. Not if I can help it. "You have to stop them from reaching that temple" Carolyn nodded. "Don't worry. We will" With the eclipse coming soon, we have to stop them at all costs

Alexa POV:

Violet was feeling better, so we headed off. We had to walk through a jungle with the creepiest of plants. "Okay, this creeping anyone else out?" "Feels like something is…looking at you" "Well, considering that this is the island of spirits, doesn't surprise me" We walked along some more, then I heard something. I stopped and looked around. "Alexa?" I looked around. "We're being followed"

No sooner had I said that that a fire ball flew by my head and hit the tree by me. "Go!" We started running. "We have to make it to the temple before they stop us!" "Keep running we'll slow them down" The 3 spirits ran back. "C'mon!" We continued running. When we got to the base of the mountain, we looked up. "Now what?" We heard voices and we all turned. More darkies with Carolyn came out of the jungle. My dad turned to me. "You keep going. We'll hold them off!" We started to climb. "Is it just me…or-or did we miscalculate the distance?" "Just shut up and keep climbing"

No one's POV:

The finally made it to the top and saw the temple. The all walked in. **(To let you know, and to avoid explanation, the temple looks like the temple of light). **Riley walked up to a wall. "Look, it's us" It was. It showed them. Alexa walked over to one of the pedestals. At the base, covered in dust was her symbol for water. The others walked over to the other 5 pedestals and found heir symbols at the others. Sophia stood in the middle. "Now what?" They heard fighting voices outside. Sophia looked up and saw a crystal. She stood up straight. "You guys ready?" "Ready"

She made a golden glow in her hands and fired it up at the crystal. Then a larger beam of light encased her. "W-What's going on?" "Don't move!" The Sophia straightened up and closed her eyes. Then another beam of light fired into more crystals. The lights hit the pedestals and put a glow around the others.

The girl's glow then covered them and disappeared. They had new outfits. They looked like swimsuits with sleeves. They had boots that went up to their knees. Alexa's was an aqua color with a golden dragon on the left sleeve. Violet's was purple with a silver dragon on her left sleeve. Hannah was pink with a golden dragon on her left sleeve.

The boy's outfits weren't that different. They still had the black 'X' but it had crystals on the 'X' and belt that were their elemental color.

Sophia started to rise in the beam. She started to spin. Alexa looked at her fans. "Guys! Send your powers to her!" They all fired something of their element at her. Then there was a bright glow from her.

She fell to her knees. Some darkies were outside. She stood up. "Let's go"

Lloyd POV:

Hey had cornered us outside the temple. Looks like this was it. Then there was a bright glow from the doors behind us. We turned. "What is that?" Then, there were voices behind them.

"Ninja-GO!"

My students then came out of the temple doing spinjitzu. They helped us fight them off. Carolyn was in front. Sophia was even doing spinjitzu, but I never knew she could. She stopped in front of me in a new uniform. "I suggest you leave" "Retreat!" They all ran off. Looks like this won't be the last we see of them.

Dusk POV:

"RAAAAAAH!" I smashed the tree in front of me, crushing it. "You couldn't stop them!" Carolyn cowered. "We-We tried, b-but…" "I don't want to hear it!" Then my staff whispered. "You're right" I glared at Carolyn. "She's not worth it" But I will stop those pesky ninja, if it's the last thing I do.

**Dun dun dun! And how did you like this one? To be honest, it's just something I threw together in the morning. But I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Okay, this may or may not get emotional but I'm not quite sure. But also, if you want to see the new outfits, I posted them on deviant and would like some comments on them, please! Anyway, enjoy and review! **

Dusk POV:

I stared out at the water from our hidden location. Tomorrow is the eclipse, and I will release the great darkness. I held my staff closer to me. Impressive how she was able to survive. But a moment before she was supposedly destroyed, she encased herself in this sphere. She has no power and she is only able to communicate with me, but I know that when that water ninja grabbed it more than once, she spoke to her. But that will all end tomorrow, when the darkness will rise.

Riley POV:

I held a coconut in my hand. "Ready, Ty?" He twirled his staff in his hand. "Ready" After all that mess yesterday, we spent the day on the beach doing what we could that was fun and was also training. We didn't have our ninja garb on, just regular clothes. Me and Tyler had on white shirts and swim trunks. The girls were in their ninja suits that they got yesterday, but hey, I'm not complaining. I think it looks really good on Alexa.

I tossed the coconut in the air and kicked it over the water. Tyler shot a star gem from his staff and the coconut exploded. "Ha!" "Nice shot!" "Oh please" We turned and the girls walked over. I took one second to look over Alexa. But…whoa. Her ninja suit didn't cover her legs, only her front, back and arms. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Dear god. I slightly shook my head.

"Violet can shoot 4" "4? Yeah right" Violet smirked and pulled out her staff. "Ready Alexa?" Alexa picked up 4 discarded coconuts. At one point her back was facing me and she dropped one. She reached down to pick it up….I had to turn away before something embarrassing happened to me, like my nose bleeding. "Ready Vi?" I turned back and Alexa kicked the 4 coconuts over the water. Violet fired one lighting beam and it went through all 4. Me and Tyler's mouths dropped open. "Hah. Beat that" "Okay, I'll give you credit"

"What about you Alexa?" "Well, I can hit them, but I can't destroy them" "Hit them? Yeah right?" She crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm just saying, you might not have as good of aim as you think" I chuckled. "You probably can't even hit me" She scowled and I seriously thought I crossed a line, BIG TIME.

Next thing I know, I was sitting in anklet deep water, soaked, coughing. What just happened? "Think I can hit something like you now?" She had her fans out. I coughed and got out of the water. I smirked as Alexa turned her back to me. I pulled my shirt off. "Well, looks like you are good" "Darn right I'm-"She turned and turned a bright red as she saw me. She turned away placing her hand near her mouth. Violet busted up laughing. "What?" "Sh-She…she's got a nose bleed!" Violet was seriously laughing. I busted up laughing. I saw Daniel walk over and he rolled his eyes at us. He was wearing a light grey polo and khaki capris. "Hey Danny" "What's up?" "You all are so mature" I noticed Hannah sitting on a rock with a sketch pad, looking like she didn't know what to draw, and Daniel didn't notice her. I winked at Alexa and she smiled. She came up behind Daniel.

"So Daniel, what brings you here?" "Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to-"Then Alexa pulled his shirt off. "Hey!" You know, even for a robot, he is well built (pun intended ;)) "Hey Hannah! Here's something for your sketch pad!" Daniel gasped and turned as Hannah looked up and gasped. She turned a bit red the bit her lip and looked away. Daniel wiped around. "Give it back" "Okay" Alexa handed it back and he stomped off red, putting his shirt back on.

Alexa POV:

Oh boy. Yeah, we'll beat the darkies this way. "Alexa" I turned and my dad was walking over. "Dad? What's wrong?" "Have you seen your mother?" "I thought she was with you" "I can't find her" He looked a bit closer at me. "Have you been…bleeding?" "Um…" Riley looked away. "Yeah, but it was a…training accident" "Alright, but if you see your mother, let me know" "I saw her" He turned and Sam was walking with Sophia over to us. She wore a suit like us. It was basically a one piece swim suit like suit with long sleeves, our legs exposed. And I thought the dress was bad. But both of her sleeves were dark silver, platinum I think. "Where did you see her?" "Sophia's grandmother took her into the jungle. She said that there were some people who wanted to meet her" My dad straightened up. "Alexa, c'mon" "Um, okay"

* * *

We walked through the forest. "Dad, do you know where she took mom?" "Yes. I know who Misako was talking about" "Who?" But my dad ignored me. We walked along and I heard sobbing. We walked a bit more and saw Misako. "Over there" We looked through the plants and saw my mother weeping into the arms of man and woman, but they looked…ghostly. "Dad, who are those people?" He stared ahead.

"Her parents"

Amanda POV:

We were at the ship while my daughter and the others were not too far. "Amanda" I turned and Misako walked over. "There are some people who I want you to meet" "Me?" "Yes. Follow me" I followed her off the ship and into the jungle. "Misako, who do you want me to meet?" "2 people who you haven't seen in a long time" "Who-?" I gasped. "You-You don't mean…" She didn't answer. "We're here" She pulled some plants aside and I walked forward. There, their backs against me were…my parents. "M-Mother? F-Father?" They turned and gasped. "A-Amanda?" I felt tears come to my eyes. My mother walked closer to me. "I-Is that you?" I slowly nodded. She placed a hand on my cheek as a tear rolled down. She then started crying and she smiled. I collapsed in her arms and cried. "You-You're here!" "A-Amanda!" She hugged me tight. "You-You have been alive all this time!" I felt my father's arms around us and I heard his weeping. "My little girl"

I looked at them, but it was difficult because my tears made everything blurry. My dad and his dark brown hair and blue eyes. My mother and her light brown hair and green eyes. I started to cry again and wept into their arms. I looked back to my father and he placed a hand on my cheek rubbing this thumb against it. He turned to the bushes. "Come on out you 2. I know you are there" I turned back as Kai and Alexa came out. Alexa tried to hide behind Kai. My mother looked up and smiled.

"Amanda, who is this lovely young man?" "Well…" I wiped my eyes as best as I could. "This is Kai. My…husband" Both my parents looked at him. They smiled though. "Pleasure to meet you" Kai bowed his head. "Same" Alexa peered out from behind Kai. My mother looked at her. "And who is this young lady?" "This is Alexa. She is…" I walked over and pulled her out from behind Kai. "She is my daughter" My mother gasped. "Your daughter?" I nodded. She smiled as did my father. "Amanda, she looked just like you" Alexa blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Amanda" My mother walked over. "I've missed you so much" I felt tears go down and I hugged her.

Kim POV:

Misako came back without Amanda. "Misako, where is Amanda?" She's fine. But Kim, there is someone who I want you to meet" "Who?" "Follow me" I followed her off the ship. We walked through the jungle. "Misako, who wants to meet me?" "You'll see" Who would want to see me? "Here" Misako pointed to an area. I saw a woman with her back turned her blonde hair in a braid. I walked in the area. "Hello?" The woman turned…and we gasped at the same time. "K-Kim?" "M-Mother?

Zane POV:

I saw Misako leave with Kim. I followed close behind, but stayed out of their vision. I saw Kim go into a clearing. I walked u by Misako as Kim and another woman gasped. "Misako. Who is that?" She smiled. "Kim's mother" I looked at them. They looked so much alike. The then hugged each other tight. "Zane, go one" Misako waved towards them. I walked into the clearing.

Kim was crying into the woman's arms and the woman was crying too. I was afraid to say anything. Kim looked the woman in her eyes. Kim then looked at me, noticing I was here. "Zane" The woman saw me and smiled. "Kim, who's this?" She swallowed. "This is Zane. Zane…this is my mother" I should have known. "Hello Zane" I nodded. "Hello" Kim's mother looked back to her. "Kim…" Kim started crying again and buried herself in her mother's arms

Tyler POV:

Me and Violet walked along the beach as the sunset, hand in hand. "You know, I never would have guessed we ever would have been here" "Me neither" She rested her head on my shoulder. "Tyler" We turned and Sophia's grandmother was walking towards us. "Follow me please" I looked at Violet. "Go on" I let go of her hand and followed Misako into the jungle.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" "Just hold on" I had no idea where she was taking me. She could be leading me into a trap. We walked a bit more. "Here" She pulled a plant aside and gestured me to walk in a cleared out area. I walked in. there were 2 people, a man and woman, both their backs turned and they had dark black hair. Who-? The woman turned and gasped. She pulled on the man's arm and he turned and gasped. "T-Tyler?" I looked at them, tears starting to come to my eyes. A-Are they…?

The woman walked towards me. "I-Is that y-you?" "M-Mother?" She nodded as tears spilled down her face. I felt hot tears go down my face, and I hugged her. She hugged me back. "I-Is it you?" She nodded. "Yes. Yes, my little one, it's me!" I cried in her arms. My-My mother. I looked up and my father was there, tears in his eyes. "F-Father" "Oh Tyler" He hugged me. "I-It's y-you" My parents. I looked at them. They both looked like me. The same eyes and same black hair.

My father looked at the entrance in which I came. "Who's this?" I turned…Violet. "Violet?" "I guess those are your parents huh?" I wiped my eyes. "Yes. After so long" She smiled. "Tyler, you made a very nice choice. She's beautiful" Violet blushed. "Tyler" I looked at my father. "I…am so proud of you" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

Riley POV:

I couldn't find Alexa, Tyler, or Violet. They disappeared. I walked around. "Riley" I turned and saw Sophia's grandmother. "There is someone who I want you to meet" I followed her into the jungle. "Who do you want me to meet?" "Someone you haven't seen for a while" Who could that be? She led me to a clearing. "Okay, where-?" I saw a man not too far ahead. The-The same hair…The-The same eyes. "D-Dad?" "Hello son" He walked closer. I-It was him. He stood in front of me. "Riley, I-"I tackled him in a hug. "D-Dad!" He hugged me back. "I-I missed you dad! So-So much!" "I-I missed you too" He held me at arm's length. I had tears running down my face. "Son, look at you. Becoming the man I always hoped you'd be" I smiled. He looked up. "And who is this?" I turned. "Alexa? What are you doing here?" "I came looking for you. Is that…" "Yeah. My dad" He smiled. "Nice to meet you" "Same here" He nudged me. "She's cute" He whispered. "Dad!" Alexa blushed a deep red and I felt the temperate of my face warm up. He laughed his laugh I hadn't heard in a while. "Riley" I looked him in the eyes. "I'm proud of you. For everything" I smiled. "Thanks dad"

**Yep! I dedicated a whole chapter to this. I was listening to 'my heart will go on' from titanic. But I hope you enjoyed, and who kinda busted up laughing at the beginning? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I hope you like the story, because I believe that is almost over. I know it's sad, but remember, I will make one after AND (wait there's more?) I will make another short story. Review! **

Alexa POV:

I saw the darkie patrol group go by. I crouched lower, hoping my suit would blend in, making me invisible. 2 of them muttered to each other, but they were close enough that I could hear them. "Dusk wants to make sure that the ninja aren't around at the eclipse later today" "I can't believe that the great darkness is going to be unleashed" The walked by, and when I made sure they were out of sight, I got up and ran back.

* * *

I got back to the ship and everyone was on deck. "Guys, they're sending more search parties to find us" "Well, did you find anything else?" "Yeah. The eclipse is _today!" _"Oh great!" "Well, how will we find the temple" "Daniel's hawk is already looking around the island" "Hopefully we'll find something out" "We have to stop them. They seem pretty eager to get this underway" "Look, they at least know where it is since it can only appear during the eclipse" "Yeah, but we have to stop them before they find it"

* * *

An hour later, we had to practice with Sophia on her powers. We've trained her a little bit after she became the gold ninja and we've trained ever since. "Okay, Sophia, let's see what you came do" She stood in the middle of the deck. "Ready?" She nodded.

Sophia POV:

I took a deep breath, ready to trust my instincts. I closed my eyes. I felt movement behind me. Alexa, left foot swinging up to kick me. I swung under and kicked her back. I still had my eyes closed. I felt Riley punch forward with his left, no right fist! I swung to the left and swung my foot down by his ankles and knocked him down. I felt Tyler take his staff out, but I grabbed the front and swung him over me. I heard him land on someone and smiled. I felt Violet take her staff out and she swung it. I grabbed it and opened my eyes. I focused my power, a gold aurora around the end of the staff.

There was a force and I fell back. I sat up and Violet's staff laid there on the deck, and Violet sat up. "Nice job kiddo" Alexa helped me up. "Guys!" Sam ran out of the brig. "Daniel's hawk found something!" We ran up to the brig. The screen showed us what the hawk saw. A big cleared out area. Darkies were all around it. "There's the temple. Or at least where it's going to be" "And thanks to Kim's help, I know when the eclipse is going to hit" "When?" "45 minutes" "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" "I just found out!" "Okay, that's enough. We need to get a move one!"

Alexa POV:

We started to run through the jungle. I heard a shout. Crud! We let our guard down and a darkie patrol group was following us! My parents stopped along with everyone else but Sensei. "We'll hold them off! Go!" We continued running. Sam checked his watch. "30 minutes!" We had to run faster or… I pulled out my fans. "Guys! Vehicles!" the others pulled out their weapon and turned them into their vehicles. We rode through the jungle to get there in time. "20 minutes!" We had to get there in time!

We broke through the jungle and saw the clearing. Darkies shouted and I saw Dusk. Sensei ran. "Sensei!" "Dad!" "Keep them busy! I'll stop Dusk!" He ran after Dusk, who had his arms full with the staff and the diamonds. I turned and Darkies surrounded us. Let's finish this

Lloyd POV:

I ran to Dusk as clouds gathered everywhere but around the sun, but saw a dark circle go towards it. The eclipse was , there was darkness. The temple flashed in front of me. I followed Dusk inside. He ran to a pedestal what had a dragon on top. 4 smaller pedestals were around it. Dusk placed the diamonds on the 4 smaller ones. He broke the purple sphere out of the top of the staff and he threw the satff aside. "Dusk! You are making a mistake!" "No!" He turned around. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"Sensei!" I turned and saw my students and daughter. I turned back to Dusk as he placed on the sphere. There was a blood curdling roar and the laughter of the dark queen. "Wh-Where is it?" I came up behind Dusk and grabbed him. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" "No. you must see what you have done!" I turned to my students and daughter. "You must do everything you can to stop the darkness! And Sophia" She looked at me with teary eyes. "Don't give up hope" I looked at them all. "Go ninja! Go!" There was another roar. I looked up and a dragon as black as the darkest night rose up.

I bowed my head as it lunged at us.

Alexa POV:

We fought off the darkies as the eclipse came. We saw the temple and ran towards it. We ran inside and saw Sensei. "Sensei!" Dusk put the sphere on the pedestal. Then a blood curdling roar. My dream. This is exactly what happened! Sensei grabbed Dusk. He looked at us. "You must do everything you can to stop the darkness. And Sophia" He looked at her. "Don't give up hope" What did he mean? "Go ninja! Go!" There was another roar and we saw the dragon. It saw Sensei and Dusk and lunged.

**Yes, I know, it was short, but I thought it was dramatic and I have everything cool planned for the next chapter. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Okay, more big news, you know how everyone is making ninjago high school stories? Well I thought to myself 'why don't I make one?' So I will. I hope you like my past stories, Present stories, and hopefully you will look forward to more stories in the future. Review!**

Sophia POV:

"No, Dad!" I tried to run, but Sam held me back. "Sophia, don't! You'll be killed!" I had tears running down my face, my mask making it difficult to breathe. (A/N: forgot to mention, the girls still have their masks and the guys have hoods) The dragon lifted its head and swallowed. I felt my gut twist. It looked at us with blood red eyes and lowered its head to our level and growled. "Um, he looks mad" "Yeah, not a 'he'" "You mean…?" "Yeah" the dragon lifted its head. "That's the dark queen"

She did an earsplitting roar and flew up. "Look out!" Alexa shouted as she broke through the top of the temple. Debris fell and we ducked for cover. The beast flew off towards the land of Ninjago

Amanda POV:

We had to stall them long enough to stop Dusk. Then, without warning, the sun was blocked out. I looked up and the eclipse had started. "Hopefully they can stop him!" "If they're not too late!" The darkies were still at large numbers. I fought back, then found myself back to back with Kia. There was an earsplitting roar. Then there was a crashing sound and I turned…what is that?

A huge dragon soared by, as black as night. It blew purple fire down by us. "Look out!" Kia tackled me and the flames came. It flew on to Ninjago. We stood up and saw that it killed the darkies. "Killed its own species" I started to run towards the temple. "Amanda!" they followed me and we came to the temple. I saw my daughter and her team…but not Lloyd

Ashlyn POV:

Where's Lloyd? I saw Sophia walk out with Sam's arms wrapped around her and Violet and Hannah try to comfort her. I walked towards them. "S-Sophia" She looked up and tears had fallen down her face. "W-Where's your father?" "He-He…" She just broke down crying and fell to the ground on her knees and buried her face in her hands. Sam knelt down by her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He…He was…eaten by that monster" I gasped. No…No not Lloyd! I felt tears go down my face. "Look we have to stop her before she kills more innocent people!" She? "How do you know it's a she?" "Because it's the dark queen" "Alexa's right. We have to stop her" We walked back down to the bounty. "Let's get this thing moving" Sam fired it up and we took off.

No one's POV:

The dragon flew off to ninjago. Now that Dusk had given her this form, he was no longer needed. So she disposed of him in her own. She even got rid of that blasted Sensei! She saw ninjago and flew faster.

She blew fire at Ninjago city. She heard the shrieks and cries and felt pleased. She landed in the middle of the city and roared

Alexa POV:

We walked out on deck as ninjago came into view. I took my fans out as the others brought out their weapons. "Well, what's the plan?" "We go in, and take her down" "That's the plan!?" "Yeah. It's all I've got" "Alexa, no offense, but that's a bit more of a goal" "Well, do you have a better plan?" Riley opened his mouth, then closed it. I sighed and turned to the others. "Guys, if this is…our last battle, I want to let you guys know that there would no one else that I would rather be fighting beside" "Here, here"

Soon, we landed on the outskirts of Ninjago coty. We heard the roaring of the beats and the shrieks of innocent people. "Alexa, you sure you don't have another plan?" "At the moment" "Look, we have to stop her now!" We ran into the city.

No one's POV:

They ran to the center of the city and they saw the dragon. She was destroying everything in sight. People ran and tried to escape. Riley saw a news reporter and ran over to the van. "I'm here in the city, where a dragon is terrorizing the city! Citizens are advised to-" Riley picked the van. "Okay if I use this?" He threw it and it hit her in the neck, he hissed and whipped around. "Go ninja go!"

The dragon crushed the van as she brought her head down to their level. "Um, I think we made her made" She brought her head up and breathed out a pillar of fire. "Look out!" They all jumped to the side. She reared up…

A 4 headed dragon rammed into her. She bellowed as she fell to the ground. The dragon flew up to the skies. One head had aqua marking, one had purple, one had a dark blue, and the last on had a tan color. "Quartz! Our dragons are back!"

Comet shot a crystal gem at the dragon. "Stars!" Aqua shot a spray of boiling hot water at the dragon. "Water!" The dragon flew down and shot lighting at the dragon. "Shadows!" It flew back up, then dove at an incredible rate and smashed into the dragon. "Sand!" The dark dragon rose and roared, then regular fire hit her face. She howled and swung her head. "Dad!" "Help everyone get out!" He shot more fire and ran off with Amanda by him, shooting arrows at her head. The dark dragon followed them.

"We can't let them get themselves killed!" "Alexa, we can't do anything!" "That's my parents!" She looked around and saw the large building that hasn't been knocked down. "Okay, I have an actual plan now. But we need everyone"

Kia POV:

Me and Amanda ran down the streets the dragon behind us. "Kai, are you sure?" "Others come first" We rounded a corner and stopped. A crushed building was in our way. We turned as the dragon roared. "We're trapped" She brought her head up…

_Thunk! _A rock hit her head. She growled and turned her head. "Hey! Over here!" Alexa? What is she doing? "Come and get me! Whoa!" She dove to the side as the dragon's tail swung at her. She started running and turned her weapons into her motorcycle. She took off with the dragon behind her.

Alexa POV:

This better work. I rode my motorcycle down the streets the dragon following me. She didn't seem happy. I rode through the city as she followed. She would skid the corners and crash into buildings. One building fell on top of her and she struggled to get out. That gave me time to disappear around the corner into an alley. My motorcycle turned back into my weapon. Riley was there. "I'll take over" He ran out into the street

Riley POV:

Alexa, I hope this plan works. I got into the street as the dragon got out from under the rubble. She hissed at me. "Come and get me!" I turned my daggers into my tan thread assault and rode down the streets. I head the dragon follow me as she roared. "Come get me you over grown lizard!" Her tail smashed down by me. "Whoa!" I swerved to avoid it. "Whew, that was close" Isaw the telephone tower and I knew Violet was at the base. "Get ready"

Violet POV:

I saw Riley and the dragon. He swerved out of sight as the dragon saw me. I turned my bo staff into my jet and flew up. I turned to see the dragon open her wings and fly up to catch me. "C'mon Violet, just make it to the top" I could hear her getting closer. "C'mon!" I got to the top and flashed out of my vehicle and had my weapon in my hand as I fell through the air.

The dragon hissed and jumped after me, flapping her wings to catch up. I saw the ground close up…

I heard revving and was caught by someone. I whipped around to the back and wrapped my arms around them. "Nice timing Tyler!" "Thanks!" We rode down the street and the dragon flew above. "Hopefully she sees the building with Sophia"

Sophia POV:

I got up to the top of the building as the dragon flew up and landed on the roof. She saw me and chuckled. "You know" Her voice was a bit deeper. "My last battle was with your water ninja. Now fight you. But it's pathetic. You don't even have a weapon" "I don't need a weapon" I pulled my mask over my mouth. She chuckled and breathed fire at me. I forced a golden shield around me, but she was pushing me towards the edge. I closed my eyes, and remembered my father's last words to me.

"_Don't give up hope" _

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Hope. That's the key. Darkness is despair. I felt the edge give away. But I didn't fall, and a glow surrounded me.

No one's POV:

Sophia hovered in the air as a glow surrounded her. Everyone had gathered at the base of the building. "What's happening?" Ashlyn gasped. "She has become the supreme spinjitzu master.

Sophia was in a fighting form (the last episode, when Lloyd was like this) She wore a platinum suit. She brought her head up. "I am the supreme spinjitzu master!" The dragon swatted at her but Sophia hit back harder. She hit the dragon off the building. "Foolish one! Where ever there is hope, there is always despair!" "Unless…my hope…is strong enough!"

The dragon chuckled evilly, then swirled around her creating a black cloud around her. Inside the cloud, the dragon had multiplied in size and was huge. She laughed evilly, and clamped her mouth over Sophia. There was a light. "No" The queen tried to keep her mouth closed. "No!" The light was brighter and her mouth was being forced open. "NO!" Her mouth was completly open and the light as blinding.

Sophia opened her eyes. "This ends…now" And there was a bright flash of light

Alexa POV:

I opened my eyes and saw light. It took me a while to realize I was on my back. I sat up and rubbed my head. I saw Riley not too far away and he sat up. "Alexa?" "I'm fine" I heard 2 groans behind me and turned. Tyler and Violet sat up. "What…happened?" "Alexa!" "Violet!" I turned and saw our parents and Sam. "Mom! Dad!" Me and Violet got up and ran towards then. We had them in a hug. "Oh thank goodness!" "You're safe!" I saw Daniel and Hannah rush over to their parents. I looked around. "Where's Sophia" "Here" We turned and she floated down in her platinum suit (A/N still the one they got on the island)

Sophia POV:

I landed and my mother hugged me. "I am so proud of you" I pulled away and felt tears come in my eyes. I…I couldn't save him" "Don't worry" She held my face up. "He'll be proud of you too"

"And I am" I turned and it was…"Dad!" I ran to him and he caught me in his arms. "Sensei!" "Lloyd!" He held me at arm's length. "Sophia, I am proud of you. You became the supreme spinjitzu master, a level even your great grandfather couldn't accomplish" He smiled. "And I'm glad that you loved up to your destiny"

I smiled and turned to the team. "I couldn't have done it without you guys" "Hey, we're a team" "No. A family" They smiled. "And a family stays together, no matter what" "We're with you all the way" "Then your training is over. You have all learned what you need to" "But even if it's over, there's always a need for a ninja" "And ninja always do what's right" I smiled at my team. I put my fist in the middle and they did the same.

"GO NINJA, GO!"

**Who enjoyed that! Huh? Yes, it was a mixture of episode 13 and 26, but hey. It was awesome! And I hope you look forward to my other stories, which I will list as chapter 20. But anyway, I checked the polls and there is a winner, but I will announce that in the list. Peace out, and**

**NINJA-GO!**


	20. List of stories

**Hey everyone! I am making a list of stories i may make in the future**:

**Ninjago High school**

**Changed**

**Cinderanda (Cinderella+Amanda)**

**And now...the winner of the poll vote...**

**What has happened to her?**

The team has to split up for a reason, but after 2 years they join, but find something out about their beloved water ninja

**Well, thisis what i'll make, but not in order. If anything, the high school story will be last. Changed will be first. Anyway, hope you look forward to them! Later!**


End file.
